Missing moments
by moonbird
Summary: small additional stories which takes place doing my fic "Second chance a new choice." thus, you would need to read that before you start on this one.
1. New beginnings

**_Very Important AN; _**

_This fic is an additionel story to my long fiction "Second chance a new choice." you would need to read that fic before you read this. _

_This is not a sequel, it's more like the same story but from other characters point of view, small moment which could have been written in the other fic but would have halted the story and not have worked, yet, I got a lot of small stories I would like to tell._

_Hope at least some can enjoy, especially since there is so long between postings in the actual fic :/ _

* * *

><p>It was in the end of the school day, the current Marauders O.W.L. exam in Defence the dark arts, and so did one Lily Evans and a Severus Snape, all in deep concentration over their exam. It was right this moment that Flitwick would yell that times was up, and start collecting the papers.<p>

At that same moment, a third year Slytherin, Penelope Pauperitt was trying to keep herself awake in ancient history while the ghost was only to busy proving that he was dead by speaking in his dead monotone voice about the Goblin wars.. why did it seem like they had been at this subject for three years now?

Penelope was a very little and scrawny girl, even for her age, her oval glasses threatened constantly to drop off her face. As she slipped forward, drowsily she looked out of the window and witnessed the fifth year students being released from the castle and walk outside.

At last the bell rang, and with a deep yawn she could stand up as well. "Whops!" she by accident had pushed the parchments down from the desk beside her.

The Gryffindor sitting at it looked scorned at her. "You did that on purpose."

Penelope looked wide eyed at the Gryffindor with short blond curlse. "No I didn't, I'm sorry."

"Keep telling yourself that." The Gryffindor huffed.

"Good job." a blond house mate smiled, the boyish looking barty crouch junior. "She's just a mudblood."

Penelope was about the open her mouth, but then closed it again. She really didn't want to get into a fight, there was no reason it wouldn't go anywhere, and with no one to back her up even less reason.

So she stuffed the parchments in her bag and hunched it over her shoulder to escape outside. She tried to breath in the warm air.

* * *

><p>There were a lot of dump classes to be taught in Hogwarts, Regulus Black, a fourth year Slytherin, mussed. But care for magical animals would have to be the dumbest. What was the use of it? As if he would ever need to learn how to eck seeds out of a buetroll, he could buy those seeds, it was that simple. And it hurt as hell as he continuesly failed and the buetroll tried to scratch his eyes out, that little idiotic twerp! He hated this subject, hated it so much, and was differently not going to choose it once he was done with his O.W.L.S next year.<p>

Only one student seemed to have the hand at this, and for her it seemed to be second hand nature, Regulus starred sullen at the bright orange haired Rawenclaw who just firmly grabbed a buetroll, ignoring the sharp claws and turned it around to with a practised sure hand just take the seeds. How the fuck did she do that? But dammit Regulus refused to ask the peasent, so he scowled and tried again, only to rewarded with a scratch on his chin. "Shit!" he annoyed threw the buetroll far away, where it quickly landed on it's feet's and ran into the forbidden forest. "No wait, shit!" he cursed again.

"Lost a buetroll." The scarred greying Professor Kettleburn raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid that would be five points from Slytherin."

Regulus gritted his teethes.

"My." Kettleburn eyed the Rawenclaws ball and a grin spread across her face. "You never seize to amaze do you miss O'Hara."

The Rawenclaw grinned by the praise.

"Ten points to Rawenclaw." Kettleburn nodded.

Regulus rolled his eyes, and was just glad the class was finally dismissed.

* * *

><p>Penelope sighed as she sat on the marbles stairs of Hogwarts, resting her chin in her hand. She eyed all of the happy playing students out there, and just felt a sting of jalousie towards them, some were also sitting alone, she eyed that creepy looking boy from two years above her, he was sitting completely alone reading with critical eyes a piece of parchment. He was one of the really dangerous people, Penelope knew that. She had heard him snickering on about mudbloods up in the common room, and she had to hide away and close her eyes, she was a muggleborn so she had to hide from people like him and just stay far away.<p>

He seemed grisk as he sat there, and greased as a great tangled spider, didn't help he looked so scrawny and hunched, his long spider fingers going over the parchment while his eyes looked so consumed on the verge of greed, making an pretty interesting figure, a dark figure, Penelope felt the inspiration and fingered with parchment and ink in her school bag, wondering if it would be rude of her to draw it, to try and capture the picture of the spider sitting there. He was all alone, maybe that he was alone caused him to be as he was? Penelope couldn't tell, if she wasn't so scared to hide what her parents was, what she herself was, plus loved her parents dearly, she could very well see herself go with it, just do what other boys told her to, she to just longed so deeply for acknowledgement and be someone, she wanted to be the person people looked up to. She sighed deeply again as she dully observed the older boy. Though suddenly she felt a swoone in her stomach, as if this little moment was important, as if everything was going to change.

That was when suddenly Snape just sat up straight and took a deep shocked gasp, dropping everything he had in his hands.

Penelope eyed him with a lifted eyebrow as he suddenly crumpled together as if he was really really hurting, he squinted his eyes and pressed his hands against his ears while he just looked panick stricken gaping for air, Penelope gasped, as she started questioning if he had gotten a seizure or something, and she was just about to abandon all thoughts of staying away from him and come to the rescue as a messy haired boy yelled. "All right Snivelius!"

Oh no not those boys, Penelope really didn't like the infamous Marauders always causing trouble, and just not making life easy for Slytherins around her, especially not Snape, but she was to frightened of him to do anything, he was older and very frightening to be around, he hadn't particularly made himself disserving for her efforts either, he was evil, she could see it, just as evil as Malfoy, Avery and Rossier. And now, she knew she was to little and unimportant to do anything, so she did what she hated doing but she knew she had to did she wanted to survive, she turned the deaf ear, god she wished she could find a way where she could so something. But she looked away, and didn't listen, or at least tried not to.

"I can change! I promise I can change!" the words was said so loudly so the entire world could hear it.

Penelopes head snapped back, and she saw Snape crying while holding a Gryfindor girl close. She starred wide eyed at the picture as the girl awkwardly tried to pad Snape on the back, after a while the girl got released from his grip and took him firmly by the arm, before suddenly letting go, and Snape just looked so small as he stood there alone, looking lost out in the air, before his wand was stuffed into his hand by the girl, which he looked empty at before, the girl took him firmly by the arm, and led him towards the castle, towards Penelope, they passed her so close, they were extremely close to Penelopes sitting spot for just a moment, she only needed to reach out to grap a hold on their robes should she fell like it, and saw their faces. Snape just looked so confused and lost, not as a greedy giant spider at all more like a proud rawen who had been locked away for far to long and now had been asked to fly but was confused about what flying meant, just desperate to try and figure out what happened around him. And the girl... She was very beautiful, and a gryfindor, Penelope was left to wonder why she was taking care of him, she looked both worried, apprehensive and puzzled, though mostly worried.. genuinely concerned, Penelope tried to imprint their faces in her mind as they passed by. And then they disappeared through the hall way, Penelope only left to turn her head around to see them walk up the stairs. This was important, she knew it was. She got a strange tingling feeling all over her body, as if new destinies were just about to being set. She was so busy starring she didn't get to notice who stumbled over her, and made the contains of her school back fall down on the stairs.

"Look where you are sitting!" a black haired Slytherin boy snerred at her, he was very handsome, slender features, short well kept black hair and gray eyes, though that sneer didn't suite him at all. Penelope recognised him as the Slytherin seeker.

"I'm sorry." Penelope muttered. And the boy just scoffed at her as he walked inside. Jesus what a prat, Penelope thought inwardly as she started bowing down to pick up the papers.

"Here." A girls voice sounded as a couple of papers was reached towards Penelope, Penelope looked up to be met by the sight of a pale messy red haired Rawenclaw, she had dirt all over her.

"Thanks." Penelope offered the girl a grateful smile.

The girl returned the smile and instead of wandering on, bowed down to pick up more parchments, quickly they were done and Penelope had all the parchments, she smiled a little bemused, didn't seem like the Rawenclaw minded the least that she was a Slytherin. "thanks" she nodded again."

"Ye'r welcome." The girl nodded, and Penelope suddenly realised she had an accent. "Guess I'll see ye around." The girl shrugged and headed inside and also up the stairs, not thinking much of the gesture. Probably doesn't want to be seen hanging out with a Slytherin Penelope sighed.

* * *

><p>The next day after breakfast Penelope had returned to her dorm to pick up her transfigurations text book before she could get to class, she yawned deeply as she headed down the stairs.<p>

"I hear that you went back to that mudblood girl of yours." Lucius Malfoy, one of the guys to most differently stay as far away from as possible said the words. His gray eyes looked sternly at someone, and that someone looked straight back at him. It was Snape. "You know that nothing good will come out of that, You should get your loyalties straight Severus." He continued, how ever Penelope did not see him, she only looked at Snape, who looked so very different than he used to, Snape had always been hunched and unsure, always trying to get in other peoples favor, but now it seemed like Snape thought that Lucius was nothing short of laughable, and was nothing, most importantly he didn't look the least bit afraid, he looked so sure and had such an inner strength, it was impossible not to respect him at that moment, his entire figure just demanded authority, something Snapes figure never had beforehand, a spider was the last thing to come to mind, he more look like a proud hawk standing up straight, looking at Lucius with sharp eyes, as he opened his mouth. "I have, and they are not with you."

Penelope could not doubt that he meant it.

"But Severus, if you ever want to be strong, if you ever want to be powerful, in our cause."

Could Lucius not see? He had nothing on Snape, Snape wasn't the least interested he stood tal and proud as his own, not a shred of doubt in any of his gestures, not his voice, his eyes or posture, Penelope kept searching and searching this strange image, but there was nothing there. She was so busy looking she did not see Lucius bump into her. "OUT OF MY WAY!" he yelled as he pushed Penelope forcefully away, so she crashed into an arm chair, and lost the next bit as she tried to compose herself. But she did hear Snapes soft chuckle and Lucius furry. "So you think this is funny do you?"

"This situation no, you yeas."

Penelope managed to stare at Snape again as he openly mocked Lucius.

"You don't mean that."

Snape really didn't seem like one who particularly cared. "I don't have time for this." And he turned around, and just walked out… walked out! On Lucius!

"YOU COME BACK HERE!" Lucius seemed pissed.

And Snapes respond was so calm. "No." he said in a tired voice, as if Lucius really was just an annoying persistent bug. "I think not." And he didn't even look at Lucius as he said it while calmy wandering out of the exist, Lucius was furiouse to say the least, his face red with anger, then it happened that Snape offered a glance over his shoulder, making the impression that he was privileging Malfoy with this short glance, and even so as he opened his mouth. "I know you can't wait to get out and join the Dark Lord as of now, but when you do and after a while discover it isn't what you thought it was, don't say I didn't warn you, because believe me, there will be a time where you will wish you never even considered going into his service." And the entrance closed right into Lucius's stunned face.

There was complete stunned silence in the Slytherin common room, everyone just looked wide-eyed at the exit of the common room, and then the eyes shifted to the flabbergasted Lucius Malfoy, as he discovered that he was being watched his moment of stunned surprise turned to anger. _"What are you looking at!"_ he yelled at all of them, and they all tensed and embarrassed looked down, hoping he would not catch them, including Penelope.. though as they did, it really hit her that they shouldn't, he had no right. They should just walk out, Like Snape just had.. but none of them really dared, so they just muttered and flustered, she herself with her head bowed down headed for the exit. And started running for her transfiguration class.

* * *

><p>Lieve was filled with anticipation, school would so very soon be over, it was just a matter of days, and she could go home to the farm and her mother and father, she really missed her home, so she could be her own loud weird self, riding on the horses, helping with chores, go on pub and hear some stories, play tag with her dad, swear and sound weird all that she liked. It was going to be great, she was taking a walk outside, feeling the hope and anticipation in her chest.<p>

"There he is!" a voice sounded beside Lieve, she looked to her left and saw a messy haired glassed boy pointing towards the door.

"Lets go get him." A very handsome black haired boy responded, between them was a smaller a little chubby boy. Her eyes glided to the front hall where all the boys were looking and saw a pale raven haired Slytherin walking, he seemed like he was frowning.

"You read my mind Padfoot." The messy haired one smiled. "Come on."

"Righto! Prongs." And all three of times strode towards the pale Slytherin.

Lieve swallowed. The pale one was a Slytherin and did seem kind of evil, Lieve couldn't even remember having a nice encounter with a Slytherin, so it would be a shame to say she liked their house much, that would be a lie. But the gryfindors had a dangerous gleam in their eyes, so far Lieve had been spared pranking, people just ignored her and that was that, it hurt and all, but she had decided to count herself lucky, she still maintained the hope of one day getting a friend, a real friend who would be there for her, have fun with her, ask how she was, remember her birthday, that sort of things, that was all she would ever want to ask. Oh no, the messy haired one was pointing a wand at the pale Slytherin, that was not nice, though.. the pale one didn't seemed the list bit turned off, he sort of scared Lieve as he just stood there smiling, saying low words. Making the other boys more and more unsure. Until another Gryfindor came and interrupted them, a prefect badge shining on his chest, he looked shabby, Lieve noted, and kind of angry right now, but there was such a warm in his eyes, he just looked so nice, like someone Lieve would really want to be in the room with. Just like the type she would really like to know, the pale Slytherin seemed annoyed with him though as they talked.. well what would the shabby Gryffindor exspect? Slytherins liked Gryfindor least of all, yet.. the two boys at last seemed to have found common ground and talked casually, huh, strange, but sort of nice to see. Noticing that Lieve was practically starring she blushed ashamed and bowed her head to hurry away, only to trip over a blond girl who had been sitting beneath a bush reading a parchment. "SOR'Y!" Lieve stated at once.

"That's all right." The blond Gryfindor smiled a little amused. "Just watch where you are going next time kay?"

"I'll.. urh I try." Lieve could fell the pale boys eyes in her neck, and could fell how much she flustered as she tried to create some distance. She sighed as she realised she had forgotten helping the nice blond to pick up the parchment again, there was so many nice people around, why was she so damn incapable of just becoming friends with one or two of them? Why were she always so lost in everything, it really started to become a joke that she got sorted to Rawenclaw of all houses. But then again, she would have been a lousy Gryfindor, died in less than a minute as Slytherin, was so lousy at people that Hufflepuff simply didn't fitt, leaving only Rawenclaw, though as she was dump as a norse mountain troll, it was a little strained. Again all that was fine, she just wished for a friend, but in this moment didn't quite believe in it, she just dully watched the three Gryfindor boys who had picked on the Slytherin walk close by her, looking both pissed and confused. Walking past by not noticing her.


	2. vacation time

Lieve couldn't believe it, she was finally going home!

She literately couldn't wait , and she couldn't help but smile all over her face as she packed her trunk.. or rather just threw stuff in it so when you looked down in the trunk it looked like a bomb had exploded down there.

"And then we will be going to Norway." Sabrina chatted with Lisette over at their bed in the dorm. "God it's such a drag, I going to spend two weeks in the middle of no-where!" she exclaimed.

"Feeling with you." Lisette assured, she rolled her eyes. "My family also insist on quality time."

"Yeah, but at least you'll be in the city." Sabrina sighed. "Bloody Norway."

"I would kind of wannae see Norway though." Lieve shoot in.

Sabrina turned her head, as if she was surprised to discover that Lieve was even in there.

"I mean.. there are so many things to see in Norway." Lieve told. "There are five breeds of trolls over there ye wont find anywhere else, some of them with an intelligent very similar to humans, and then there is them elves they..."

"Hold it." Sabrina demanded cutting Lieve off. "I'm sure you would love being among the trolls Carrot, would probably make you fell right at home, but I however am a city girl."

"Oh.. right." Lieve returned to her trunk, she was really looking forward to come home.

* * *

><p>Regulus couldn't believe it, he had to go home, to his gloomy stupid house being stuck on stupid Sirius.<p>

It was with dread that he very neatly packed his trunk, folding his school robes and stacking his books, making sure that everything was in the finest order.

"Be careful, or you'll turn into a girl." His room-mate Gerard Selwyn amused pointed out, as he himself laid on his bed, and everything laying him indication he was at most only half finished packing.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "There is no reason not to maintain order, it doesn't take much and pay off in the end, you should try it sometime."

"Merlin, you sound like McGonagall." Gerard wrinkled his nose. "That's disgusting, it's vacation mate, chill."

"Wish I could." Regulus mumbled darkly.

"Not looking forward to vacation?" Gerard asked.

"Nope." Regulus closed his trunk. "Sure, probably be nice to see mom and dad, for about ten seconds, and then what?" he asked, his thoughts going to Kreacher whom was the only one he really looked forward to spend time with.

"I know what you mean." Gerard made a face. "I am forced to endure granma time, I hate that. But rest is going to be swell, no homework! That is going to be great."

"Sure." Regulus shrugged none caringly.

* * *

><p>"DAD DAD!" Lieve yelled as she happily ran over to her father.<p>

"Princess!" her father exclaimed happily with open arms as she thrust herself upon him and they both stumbled. "Ye'r getting to big for this." Derrick O'Hara grinned. He was a rough shabby looking man, with a hair and beard the exact same colour as his daughters as well as startling blue eyes and a thick accent filled voice.

"Ye don't mean that." Lieve grinned.

"Okay ye'r right, yer will never be to big for that." Derrick exclaimed as he managed to lift her up in the ear. "Even if you ended up weighing a hundred stones."

"Tha's disgusting." Lieve grimaced.

"God I missed ye." Derrick embraced his daughter tightly.

"It's been four years I've been gone, one should think ye have been used to it by now." Lieve told.

"I'll never get used to it." Derrick mumbled.

Lieve smiled, then looked over his shoulder. "Where's mom?" she asked.

As on cue the woman came walking towards them, she was a slender looking woman with nice looking brown hair with a few gray staints in it, warm calm looking amber brown eyes and a pibe stuck in her mouth, which she took out as she met her daughter in a smile. "Lieve."

"Mom." Lieve let go of her father to embrace her mother as well.

"Derrick, she's almost a woman now." Emma O'Hara commented. "I mean, look at that."

"Dinnae say that!" Derrick exclaimed. "She is my little princess she is."

"Of cause dad." Lieve assured. "Ye said yerself, that will never change." She smiled brightly.

Not to long after that, through simply using floe powder, Lieve found herself back at where she belonged, her home, a big old farm house.

In the garden rabbits where running around, sometimes chasing a little gnome, though the gnome should first start to worry when one of the cats came running. Magical plants were growing everywhere around in the gardens, the stream was filled with grindylows, the grant Irish forest around them also filled with many a creatures, many of them providers of potions ingredients, everywhere was simply filled with life, there didn't seem to be a thing the farm didn't produce. Though Lieve weren't to soon to find herself out at the folds by the great pride of the O'Hara farm house. The fold with the massive winged horses, all sorts of colours, white, black, red, brown, purple, silver. However, it was the attention of a very specific bronze coloured one Lieve tried to communicate with.

"Pipsqueck!" she called out. "Pipsqueck ye big fat mare, where are ye."

Finally a huge stronge bronze coloured winged horse decided to come say hallo.

"Are there ye are." Lieve brushed the mule. "Missed me?" she asked stroking the horse. "Of cause ye did, and I missed ye to." Lieve assured the horse, which wrinshed at her. "Yeah I know." Lieve sighed. "But I need to be with mom and dad tonight ye see, but I'm sure we can go flying tomorrow, I think more horses long to a flight, so ye gotta help me control them up there remember, tha's a good girl." Lieve produced a sugar cube from her pocket to feed it to the horse. "I'll be seeing ye first thing in the morning." She promised as she turned around and had to run to get back in time as it quite frankly had been a while ago since she heard her mother announcing dinner almost ready.

* * *

><p>In London, Regulus all ready had lost any small grant of happiness by being home, the dining room was dark and gloomy as usual, the mood equally so, though it was only to obvious who's fault it was that the over all mood was so lousy.<p>

Sirius's made the most sullen grimaces as he ate his soupe, clearly trying to get it over with as quickly as possible.

Their mother looked disgusted at him. "Take your alboves of the table." She demanded of Sirius.

Sirius looked up as he looked sourly at her, and at last did as he was told, before slurping the soupe again.

"And sit straight." Walburga demanded.

"Why?" Sirius asked with soupe spilling out of his mouth.

Regulus had to use effort keeping back his groan, only knowing a bit to well what would come next and what was going to happen.

Walburger once again looked disgusted at her oldest son. "Don't take with food in your mouth."

Sirius had all ready swallowed, and now he starred sourly at his mother. "Well, it's hard to retort without speaking." Grumped.

"Can't you just have a little bit of manners?" Walburger asked. "It's not that hard, just look at Regulus, would he ever behave as you did?"

Regulus did his best not to look up and just ignore the situation as he quietly tried to eat his soup.

Sirius's face however, fell. "Well, he always was your little treasure wasn't he?" Sirius sneered. "Little twat."

"Don't speak like that about your brother!" Walburgers voice rose. "Apologies!"

"No." Sirius leaned back crossing his arms. "I'll say what-ever I like."

"Not in my house!" Walburger rose up, and Regulus closed his eyes, trying to concentrate about counting to a hundred inside of his head, somehow trying to shut the yelling voices out, but it didn't help.

"Well, maybe I don't even want to be in your house." Also Sirius stood up, his bowl of soupe tipping and spilling all over. "With your little treasure Regulus at hand, what do you even need me for?" he asked in a loud voice.

"Every day I ask myself the same question!" Walburger yelled. "You're a disgrace!" her voice was filled with disgust, and Sirius looked like he had been kicked in the stomach. "You could might well have been a disgusting mudblood." She was red in her head.

"Thanks! I happen to like Muggleborn people, at least their fun!" Sirius yelled also red in the head, at that moment the resemblence between the two yelling people being surprisingly obviouse.

"I gave birth to you! Fed you! Loved you, and this is how you repay me?" Walburger thundered. "You're ungrateful mutt, You're no son of mine!"

There was complete silence in the dinning room, both Walburger and Sirius standing up, Regulus still sitting down with squinted together eyes, biting his lip, though neither Walburger nor Sirius had any time to notice his discomfort as they both seem to be taken in what had been said.

"Fine." Sirius at last said. "I think your right." And he turned around to walk out.

"Go to your room!" Walburger yelled after him. "And don't come out before I say you can, your grounded!"

"AS IF I HADN'T FIGURED THAT MUCH! Sirius yelled, and you could even hear how his door was smacked, making the entire house tremble.

"I'm sorry Regulus sweet-heart." Walburger at last seemed to remember that he was even there as he pulled renegade strings of hair back. "eat your dinner, I made sure that our main course will be your favourite food." She looked fondly at him.

Regulus however had no appetite at all, he didn't fell like he could down as much as a tiny spoon full.

* * *

><p>In the very late evening, perhaps even night Regulus found himself sitting silently in his room, and he found himself all ready missing Hogwarts immensely.<p>

The worst part of vacation really were to be stuck with Sirius, who was always angry, always grumpy and spread the dark mood wherever he went. Which was the entire house, Regulus hated that, and he hated being stuck with his mother or sometimes father yelling against Sirius, who yelled back, and it happened all the time, as long as Regulus could remember it had been like this. He didn't have one single memory of a happy family or being happy being home with Sirius.

A soft knock sounded from the door, to soft and to little to come from a human hand, and for the first time since stepping inside the house, Regulus smiled lightly. "Come in Kreacher." He invited.

Slowly the door opened, and the little wrinkled house elf came in balancing a huge tray which contained tea, biscuits and some sandwiches.

"Kreacher could not help noticing that master Regulus did not eat tonight." The house elf apologised.

Suddenly Regulus noticed that indeed he hadn't eaten, and he was actually hungry, the bacon and chicken sandwiches, his favorite, simply just waiting for him to eat them.

"Thanks little buddy." He smiled warmly as the house elf put down the tray and started pouring a cup of tea to Regulus. "So how is it going here." He asked.

"Oh all the same." Kreacher told. "Mistress taking care of the house and making sure to go out and show that the Blacks are still important, master working with the minister for the benefit of the wizarding world, the house of Black is grant house to serve."

"How about you?" Regulus asked. "Are you coping." He looked slightly concerned at how the houseelf had started hunch lately.

"Oh yeas yeas, no need for master Regulus to ever worry about Kreacher, Kreacher is happy to serve and is doing well." Kreacher assured. "Is master Regulus all right?" Kreacher then asked looking at Regulus with big sincere quiestioning eyes.

"I'm fine." Regulus assured. "You know I hate when they yell, but I guess I am used to it by now."

Kreacher nodded.

"It's also all Sirius's fault." Regulus grumped. "You know what he did in school?" Regulus asked.

Kreacher shook his head so his huge ears fluttered in the wind.

"He sat up a catapult in front of the Slytherin common room so anyone exciting would get rotten eggs frown in their face."

Kreacher looked wide-eyed at Regulus.

"Over twenty Slytherins fell victims before they figured how to remove it." Regulus told. "And he also spelled all of Professors Trelawney's crystal balls to show dead snakes so she spend all months warning every Slytherin that we would suffer horrible young deaths, she came all the way down from that damn tower to tell us at the breakfast table." Regulus took a bite of sandwich. "Stupid Sirius." He uttered while he chewed.

"Master Regulus should not worry." Kreacher assured. "Master Regulus is a good master, and Kreacher honoured serving him."

Regulus smiled a tiny smile. "Thanks little buddy." He told, making Kreacher crack up in a wide smile, his eyes shining in genuine appreciation and happiness.

Later the tray was gone and so was Kreacher, Regulus was still up though merely holding a cup of steaming hot tea, that was when he heard a heavey sound outside of his door, as if something heavy was dragged along the floor.

Furrowing his brows Regulus stood up and silently opened the door, to be faced with the back of his supposed big brother, dragging his trunk towards the stairs. "What are you doing?" Regulus asked.

Sirius stiffened, and then in a quick yerk turned around, his grey eyes squinted as he eyed Regulus. "That's none of your business." He snapped.

Regulus snorted slightly. "Running away?" he asked.

"What is it to you?" Sirius retorted in return.

Regulus frowned deeply at him. "Your such a child." He said a little disgusted.

"You're the one to talk,_ precious_." Sirius mocked.

Regulus's hands clenched. "Go then." He said. "I wont be the one to stop you."

"Not going to call upon momsy and popsy?" Sirius asked.

"Your kidding, I wont have to look at your ugly mug in the morning." Regulus answered.

Sirius smirked a grim smirk, anticipation shining in his eyes, anticipation about going away and never come back. "Ditto." He drawled.

Regulus was silent for a moment. "I hate you." He at last said in a calm voice. "I just really really hate you."

"I really hate you to." Sirius answered coldly.

And silently Regulus retrieved and silently closed the door after him, only to happy to hear the bumps of the trunk going down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Smell that air!" a small round man with a strong moustache exclaimed to his family. "Only in southern France." it was obvious that he was the type who just always smiled, was always happy and welcoming, spreading the joy wherever he went.<p>

"We know dad." A almost grown boy told, he was a head taller than his father.

"Yeah, you like to remind us every time." Another boy, also a head taller than the father rolled his eyes.

"And it's always true." The father defended. "These are your roots my boys."

"You grew up here, we know." The first boy smirked.

The mother, who even also was slighter taler than the man, lifted an eyebrow. "Now boys." She warned them. "Be nice to your granma."

The only one actually smaller than the father was the daughter, small, skinny and all around didn't look like much, she would probably be the one to be noticed last, all though she was the most remarkable, as she was a witch and the rest of the Pauperitt family were muggles.

She loved summer vacation, it was a time finally to be free, every year they would go to southern French to visit her fathers side of the family, and southern French was just great with it's warm climate, the grape gardens, ever since Penelope was small she had dreamed about that the day she would be a fully grown beautiful woman and coming down here with the love of her life to drink red-wine in a warm summer night. Of cause she was only fourteen she wasn't really allowed to drink red wine just yet. But soon, and as they could read her mind.

"Found a boyfriend yet?" her oldest brother Josef asked.

"No." Penelope muttered.

"Come on, a big grant wizard." Darren the other brother continued. "Who can shoot fireballs out of his hands." He made the motion.

"It doesn't work like that." Penelope tried to tell them.

"How does it work then?" Josef asked. "Please, just show us something!"

"I am dying to see." Darren told.

"I told you I can't." Penelope sighed. "I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school."

"Maybe she's lousy at it." Darren suggested to his brother.

"Am not!" Penelope at once defended.

"Then show us." Josef asked.

"I can't!" Penelope hissed.

"Boys." Mrs. Paurperitt stopped them. "Don't tease your sister, it's so rare that we see her at all."

"And I'm sure we will see all of the miracles soon enough." Maurice Pauperitt the fater proudly laid a hand on her daughters shoulder. "She's probably the best witch in the world."

"Dad." Penelope blushed. "It really doesn't work like that.. I'm.. I'm okay at being a witch."

"I'm sure your magnificent." Her dad yet assured again.

Penelope sighed, yet smiled lightly.

* * *

><p>Lieve was absolutely exhausted, physically exhausted which in her mind was the good way to be tired, spending all day with the plants and animals and ending it on a high note by flying on her own horse Pipsqueck, they were a good couple of weeks into the vacation, and so far it had been amazing, as of now she leaned towards a tree as she smiled gladly, in the evening they going to go on pub, the place of high spirits, loud happy voices who loved to both sing and tell stories, and of cause the best butterbear in the world, Lieve smiled gladly.<p>

"Princess." Her father greeted her, his arrival promising to make things even better as he brought two glasses of what was clearly her mothers deliciouse home made lemonade.

"Dad." Lieve grinned as she sat up, gladly accepting the cold drink.

Her Father was silent for a while, as he sat down in front of her, he looked a bit unsure.

Lieve raised an eyebrow.

"Look, Princess, I've been meaning to ask." He started. "I and ye'r mother have just been kind of worried ye know."

Lieve looked questionable at him.

"It's sort of weird that ye have never invited school mates here, or gone to them." He said a little defeated. "Ye dinnae need to work here everyday ye know, ye should go out, have fun."

"I am having fun." Lieve assured. "I'm having the best time of me life I do." She smiled.

"See, tha sort of worries us." Derrick sighed. "Ye never talk about school."

"I do!" Lieve assured. "School is great!" she assured.

"Then tell about it lass, I want to hear, not a single story have come out of ye'r mouth, it's nayte like ye."

"Ye dinnae listen dad." Lieve blushed. "I tell about it all the time." .. it was such a lie.

Derrick sighed deeply. "Is something the matter Lieve?" he asked. "Dinnae ye like school."

"I like school." Lieve mumbled ashamed, avoiding eye contact with her father.

Her father sighed deeply, defeated closing his eyes as he did so, and then opened them again. "Look, sweetheart, all I want, all yer mother want, is to see ye happy. I love ye so much." He told. "If there is anything at all, ye only have to say."

"Nay dad." Lieve told. "There is nothing wrong."

Derrick looked at little sadly at his daughter, but then at last just ruffled up her hair. "Oh I hate it when ye'r at tha' blooming school, I miss ye when ye'r gone ye know."

"I miss ye to." Lieve assured, this time honestly glinting in her eyes.

"I love ye Princess." Derrick smiled warmly.

"Love ye to dad." Lieve grinned.

Yet, there was a bit of sadness in Derricks startling blue eyes, and a bit of guilt in Lieves equally blue eyes, all though, for her part she could not imagine where the guilt came from, there was nothing wrong with her Hogwarts life as far as she knew. No one picked on her, she was perhaps not doing that well in glasses, with below average grades, but she had yet to fail anything. And there was a lot of exciting things always happening at the school, which made it harder to explain that she was always so sad and dreading when thinking about it.

* * *

><p>Penelope sighed as her feet's dangled from the bench she was sitting on, finally she had managed to sneak away from her large French family.<p>

She loved her family, but it often became very tiring, especially when all was so curious about her being a witch and all, it would be nice to have just someone out of the magical world to talk to once in a while, but then again, she didn't even have any friends from Hogwarts to invite home, she couldn't invite any house mates over because then they would figure that she was muggleborn and she would be torn apart upon return to school, and no one outside of her house wanted to talk to her because she was a Slytherin, what a bother!

"Excuse me mam." A young very handsome boy with chest nut brown hair stopped an elder lady, he looked to be fifteen or sixteen. "Could you tell me where the stone church is?" he asked.

And the woman started ranting, Penelope hid a chuckle in her hand, the boy should probably be greateful that he didn't spoke French.

"Excuse me, but I don't talk French." The boy started, and the ladies swearing became even louder, before she walked away from the poor boy who looked kind of long in the face.

Penelope couldn't help but chuckle, at last she cleared her throat. "Maybe I can help." She called out for the boy.

The boy lightened up. "Thank Merlin!" he exclaimed. "Someone who speaks english!" he grinned as he walked towards her.

Penelope shook her head. "It's not that common that the French speaks even a little English." She told honestly.

"I figured that much." The boy mumbled a little sourly. "Anyway, I'm looking for a stone church, something about that it should be centuries old, my parents absolutely want to see it." He rolled his eyes. "Something about culture and whats not."

Penelope chuckled. "It's right over that hill." She pointed. "If you walk to steps to the left you can see the spire."

Raising an eyebrow the boy turned around and did as he was told. "Hey what do you know." He grinned. "you really can see the church from here!" he exclaimed. "Thanks!"

"Your welcome." Penelope smiled, and then her eyes widened slightly. "Hey, you're a wizard." She exclaimed.

Surprised the boy twirled around. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Your behind pocket is really not the best place to stuff your wand." Penelope told. "Firstly, it sticks out, everyone could take it or it could fall out, secondly, if your forgot it was there you could end up sitting on it, have you considered a belt holster?" she asked, opened her summer jack to reveal the little holster in a belt containing her slick dark brown ebony wand. "It's really practical." she told.

First the boys eyes widened, and then his mouth spread in a grin. "You're a witch!" he gladly exclaimed. "Oh that is brilliant! I'm just stuck here with my parents."

Penelope blushed deeply.

"Hey wait a minute.." he halted as he squinted his eyes. "Were you looking at my arse since you discovered my wand?"

Penelope looked horrified at him with wide open eyes. "No!" she exclaimed. "I didn't mean to.. I erh.. I mean.. urh."

the boy laughed. "It's all right, it's nice to be checked out by a cute girl, very flattering."

Penelope gaped at him.

The boy didn't even seem to notice as he went on. "I'm Zachary Smith." He at once stuck out his hand to present himself. "But just call me Zach, everyone does." He grinned.

Penelope blushed a little nervously. "Penelope." She told. "It's fine with Pen."

"So, you life here?" he asked.

"No, I'm from Britten." Penelope told.

"Oh, it's just, I don't think I ever saw you at Hogwarts, and you know, everyone in Britten goes to Hogwarts." He mussed.

"I do go to school at Hogwarts." Penelope told.

"Oh.. " Zachary said, and then brightened up again. "Brilliant." He said. "Well, I'm guessing not a Hufflepuff and not a fifth year next year, or I would have know you, I'm sure of it." He blinked mischievously.

Penelope blushed deeply. "No, I'm starting on my fourth year after vacation, and I'm a… I'm." she swallowed. "I'm a Gryffindor." She said, and halted. She had no idea why she said that, none at all.

"Brilliant." Zach merely said in his very charming smiling way. "Say, want to accompany me Pen?" he asked offering hand.

Penelope had never felt more girly as she embarrassed tried to hide her wide grin, accepting the hand offered her by the very handsome and very charming slightly older Hufflepuff.


	3. gifts of affection

Regulus sighed deeply, god his was bored.

They were on a family visit at the Malfoys, and there was nothing for him to do, his mother was simply drinking tea with the elderly Mrs. Malfoy and Regulus was left to his own devices, which was being as quiet as possible, just trying to sit and read his book.

Lucius was in the house, but the two of them had never really gotten a long, it was not that he disliked Lucius or anything, but neither of them had ever been able to get a conversation going.

"I am so sorry for you." Mrs. Malfoys voice sounded across the room where she sat with Walburger. "But you know as one say, once rotten always rotten."

"He was a bad egg." Walburger Black conceded. "From the beginning, but then it's lucky that as bad he was as good is my other boy." She send a fond look all across the room. To Regulus "He will make the name of Black proud."

Mrs. Malfoy nodded. "Indeed." She smirked.

"And did you hear." Walburger beamed. "He have just been made Prefect, I am not surprised of cause, but isn't it wonderful."

"I should have expected no less from such a fine specimen." Mrs. Malfoy nodded.

Regulus tried very hard to keep back his sigh, and just managed not to roll his eyes. It was not that his house competition was that hard, he was smarter than all the rest of his year, if anything he often just lost patience with the people around him as they couldn't keep up with his mind.

"That reminds me, Regulus." Walburger called.

Regulus kept back his sigh and put his book away, to come at his mothers call as the good son he was.

"Yeas mother." He said politely.

"What did I say, a true gentleman, a true Black." Walburger stated proudly to Mrs. Malfoy. "You would never fraternise with the likes of mudbloods would you?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't see how that would ever happen." Regulus lightly wrinkled his nose. "They are almost muggles, that's disgusting." He seemed to genuinely mean it.

"See he gets it." Walburger beamed. "A true Black to the last." She proudly stated. "Regulus darling, I have something for you." She said. "Now when we don't have to spend money on that other failure, we might as well spend them on you." She stated proudly. "And a prefect deserves something." She waved her wand, and suddenly in mid air appeared a long slender object.

Regulus's eyes widened in surprise as his mouth opened slightly in awe as he recognised the object, though quickly he tried to regain dignity, though failing as he stared at the broom floating in front of him. "Is.. Is that."

"A comet 32, the newest most expensive broom on the market." Walburger smirked.

"But, it's first supposed to be in the shops in like a month." Regulus awed.

"As if that have ever stopped a Black." Walburger shrugged. "Come one, take it, it's yours."

Regulus's hand was shaking as he reached for the broom, and gently took it down. "Thank you." He barely whispered.

"You deserve it." Walburger sniffed, as she raised her chin.

Regulus immediately caught the intention, and bowed down to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Thank you mother." He repeated. And he stood up again. "Can.. can I." he fumbled with the words.

"Go out and have a flight." Walburger nodded. "Just remember to be changed neat and clean for dinner at seven."

"Yeas mother." Regulus nodded, his body shivering with anticipation for trying out his new broom. "Thank you mother." He said for a third time, and really really had to restrain himself from just darting outside, though his pace was quickened by a great deal.

"Sometimes you have to let the young be young." Walburger said wisely.

"Though not to much." Mrs. Malfoy added. "Restraints is the key dear."

* * *

><p>"Josef, give that back!" Penelope jumped up and down, yet her fingers barely brushed the comb Josef held up in a arms reach.<p>

"Then tell the true, are you going on a date?" he asked.

"That's none of your business." There was red spots on Penelopes cheeks.

"Then just be honest with us." Darren smirked sheepishly. "I mean, I don't really think you would dress up like that for granny."

Embarrassed Penelope tugged down her little skirt, as to let it cover more of her skinny legs.

"Beside your only fourteen." Josef said in a much more genuine concerned tone. "It's to early for you to waltz around looking like a tard."

Penelope blushed even deeper. "I am your only sister and you barely see me all year, how would you know." She muttered.

"Precisely." Darren sat down on his knees. "You _are_ our only sister and we _do _barely see you."

That made Penelope halt. "Just give me the comb." She muttered.

"No." Josef smirked and stuffed it in his pocket.

"You." Penelope started, the red spots on her cheeks growing deeper. "Just give it to me!"

"I think she's developing a temper." Darren mussed.

Josef shook his head. "That's not a way for a lady to behave." He dryly stated.

"I'll give you lady." And Penelope rammed into him, making Josef fall downwards and Darren laugh.

"Boys, boys!" their father had entered the scene. "stop it."

"They wont give me my came!" Penelope hissed.

Maurice Pauperitt stopped by the sight of Penelope. "Oh little Penny." He started. "You all grow up so fast."

Penelope thought that kind of ironic as she barely reached her two brothers to the chest.

"Boys, if there is something you would learn to know, it's to always do as the ladies tells you to."

"Pen is not a lady." Darren rolled his eyes.

"Oh but she is." Maurice insisted. "There can be no doubt about that! But you know little Penny." He took his daughter by the shoulder. "It's dangerous being a beautiful lady, you know there comes a time, when you need to be on guard."

"Dad." Penelope blushed furiously to the grant amusement of her two brothers.

"I mean it, some boys will hurt you, but they are not worthy or you." He looked into her eyes. "But some day you will find the right one, you might not know it as it happens, and you might think it's the right one to figure later that it isn't, so just be careful."

"Dad stop it." Penelope was deeply red.

"Yeas Maurice, stop it." Mrs Julia Pauperitt shook her head from the door. "This is very special for Penny, let her have her night, come on." She gestured at Penelope.

"Your not going to give me a lecture to are you?" Penelope muttered embarrassed as she was alone with her mother.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Julia responded. "All though there is something." She mussed, and then fingered with her necklace to take it off. "You know how my mother gave me this the day she first thought I had become an adult."

Penelope nodded wide-eyed.

And Julia put the necklace around her daughters' neck. "Go out and knock the legs away under that boy." She smirked.

Penelope couldn't help but grin.

"Pen." Josef came in a bit unsure. "Sorry, I think I broke it." He held ford the comb which was very much broken in two. "I buy you a new one, promise. And a hair braid, I think that would suit you."

Penelope smiled appreciating. "That's okay." She told.

* * *

><p>"Hand over the flour sweet heart." Emma O'Hara demanded, her strong hands firmly down in the dough.<p>

"Wa are we making?" Lieve asked.

"Not telling." Emma told in a smirk.

"Aw, come on." Lieve asked. "please."

"No." Emma told. "Hand over the ginger."

"Oh we are making them ginger breads!" Lieve brightened up. "I should have known, I should."

"Ah ah." Emma held up her hand. "What was wrong in that sentence?" she asked. "How is it supposed to be."

Lieve wringed her face as she tried to recall what exactly had been said. "Erh.. I should nayte have repeated I should." She said. "I should have known." She finished the sentence.

"Correct, and what do you say instead of 'nayte'?" Emma asked.

"Not." Lieve muttered. "Mom, why bother, I'm never going to speak oxford English."

"Lieve." Emma shook her head. "I am not asking you to get rid of your accent, but we both know you can speak better if you are aware of it while you speak, and things, in the future, when you go out and need a job and start educations with only limited space, it will probably come in advantage."

"But I am going to be here." Lieve looked at her mother. "Taking care of the farm."

Emma turned to her daughter and looked at her. "Perhaps, you should reconsider that, go out and see the world first."

"Bu' .." Lieve started.

"Maybe you'll think differently when you graduate." Emma said firmly.

Lieve looked wide-eyed at her mother, and then looked down.

Emma sighed. "Look, you'll never know what you think in another year, life throws the most unexpected twist and turns at you, sometimes you think something and it doesn't turn out the way you wanted, but then it can become even better, you find you want something you didn't know you wanted before and the things you thought you wanted is unimportant." She looked fondly at Lieve. "It's not that I don't want you around, but even more I don't want you to suddenly become thirty and then you found that you missed out." She smiled lightly. "I just want you to be happy."

"Why do ye and dad keep on saying tha?" Lieve asked annoyed. "I am happy!" she stated.

"Are you?" Emma asked.

Ashamed Lieve looked away, murmuring under her breath.

"Just, don't hide away here, not before the time is right at least." Emma told.

"So who are we baking gingers for?" Lieve asked changing the subject.

Emma smiled. "They are for you of cause." She almost laughed. "Still your favourite right?"

Lieve brightened up. "Differently!"

* * *

><p>Severus was resting lightly outside in the sunshine, he was absolutely exhausted as it was the day after that dreadful testing of the wolfbane potion, one might think it was quite bizarre that Severus of all persons, would choose to go outside and rest, but it just felt right. he was merely leaning against a tree, really not caring if anyone saw him or not, with closed eyes, when suddenly he felt a light touch on his hand. Severus's eyelids fluttered lightly, and then they opened in shock as he saw a pair of startling green eyes very close towards his own face, right in front of him, at once he felt the blush creeping up his neck and he tried to turn away but was yet a bit to stunned.<p>

Finally Lily retrieved back. "Sorry." she murmured. "Boy you are a light sleeper."

Severus blinked. "I didn't really sleep." he told.

"I think you did though." Lily mussed. "I don't blame you though." she assoured at Severus's odd look. "You have been working so hard, and darn it, that was a long night." Lily yawned.

Severus was silent, then he blinked. "What in Merlins name were you even doing?" he asked still pretty stunned.

Lily looked a bit sourly. "Doesn't matter. It's really no fun any-more." she muttered.

Severus looked confused at her.

"Okay I was trying to plant this on you person so you could discover it later." she murmured reaching ford a hand with a little piece of paper in it for Severus to take.

hesitating Severus reached out and at last carefully take it, hesitating even more he folded it out to warily try and read it.

_Severus Snape the dragon slayer, also hero of space and time exstrordinare, all around a damn good guy to know when there is trouble. Now smile once in a while wont you?  
><em>

stunned Severus looked at the piece of paper, blinked a couple of times and then he just didn't know what to do other than smile amused, a genuine smile.

"That's what I want to see." Lily stated by the sight of his genuine smile. "Sev, you diserve to smile, just do it."

Severus shook his head, still smiling his rare genuine smile all while he tugged the tiny piece of paper away in his chest pocket, though not before neatly folding it so it wouldn't become crumbled.

* * *

><p>Wearing a brand new scarlet red hair braid Penelope smiling warmly as she sat down at the bench in the park, once again, inside she was humming the tune which had played in the background while her and Zach had taken a walk in the park a few days, holding hands, her smile grew even wider by the memory.<p>

"Hullo." Suddenly Zach was there holding two ice-creams. "For you." He reached one towards Penelope.

"Thanks." Penelope beamed accepting the ice-cream. "Pistachio my favourite. You remembered"

"Of cause." Zach sat down beside her. "So, how's it going?" he asked.

"Since yesterday?" Penelope cheated. "Well, as good as then I suppose, how about you."

"Nope, no dark lord crashed into my house." Zach smirked.

Penelope silenced.

Zach lifted an eyebrow, and then looked slightly more concerned. "What is it?" he asked.

Penelope swallowed. "My families are muggles you know." She hesitated.

"They are?" Zach looked surprised at her. "Oh.. urh, I'm sorry." He offered.

"It's all right." She muttered. "How could you have known."

"How.. how are they." Zach asked.

"They don't know what's going on." Penelope muttered. "How could I ever tell them?" she asked. "Oh hey mom and dad, some nutcase is targeting muggle born witches and wizards, I should probably flee."

"I see what you mean." Zach muttered. "But hey, at least they are here now, and later you will be at Hogwarts where you will be safe and no reason for wizards to attack them."

"That's not much of a comfort." Penelope pointed.

"Eh." Zach started.

"It's all right." Penelope smirked. "I know your just trying to be nice." She placed a hand on his. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Zach smiled relieved.

Penelope smiled, and then her smile faltered. "Look.. there's something I would like to tell you." She hesitated. "I haven't been quite honest with you." In her pocket she fingered with her Slytherin badge.

"Oh?" Zach asked.

"I'm not really a, what I mean to say is that." She swallowed. "I'm a.. I'm urh.." she looked up. "I… I just really like you, as in.. like you." She let go of the badge.

Amused Zach shook his head. "Hey, I like you to."

Surprised Penelope looked at him.

"A guy does not spend two weeks with the same girl and still pay her ice cream if he doesn't like her." He grinned.

Penelope was almost shining all by herself.

"Can I kiss you?" Zach asked.

Penelope looked wide-eyed at him, and then blushed deep red as she look down.

And Zach gave Penelope a kiss, a small one right on the cheek, such a gift one would carry around for a life time.

Funny thing about gifts, afar some may look expensive and magnificent but when it comes to it doesn't hold much personal value, small seemingly insignificance things can mean so much more.


	4. pieces fall into place

Penelope felt sick to her stomach as she stood at the train station, she couldn't help but scout for Zach, all the same she was bowing down hoping not to be spotted by him.

"hey, there you are!" A voice greeted her from behind.

Penelope literately screeched and jumped as Zach had come out of nowhere despite her scouting for her. "Missed me?" he grinned.

Penelope's mouth twisted weirdly in a smile.

"Missed you to." Zach simply said so she didn't have to answer, and even had the guts to kiss her on the forehead making Penelope blush deeply. "Come on, lets find a place to sit before all the spots are taken!" Zach exclaimed pulling her and her Trunk with him towards the train, and inside of it. "You don't mind sitting with my friends do you?" he asked without looking over his shoulder.

"No." Penelope managed to gasp. "None at all."

And before she knew it she found herself in a room, filled with soon to be fifth year hufflepuff boys, all looking at her. "hey.." Penelope blushed deeply.

"Don't worry, we don't bite." A boy with chestnut brown hair cheated.

"This is Penelope." Zach proudly announced. "She's really nice!"

"pleased to meet ya!" was the exclamation from the reaming two boys in the room.

Penelope had never gotten so much attention of genuine interest in her entire life, she blushed deeply as she looked down in the ground. "Pleased to meet you." She managed to mutter, making the boys laugh by the sight of her obvious awkwardness.

* * *

><p>"And ye promise to take care now?" Derrick asked her daughter, holding a hand on each of her shoulders.<p>

"Of cause dad." Lieve told, using every bit of strength trying to suppress of distressed she really was and how little she wanted to stop on board that train and instead just go back to her farm, her family, her horse and everything that was good. She even forced a smile. "I'm going to be real busy studying for Owls ye know." She told.

"And I'm sure ye'll make me proud!" Derrick told, ruffling up her hair.

Well.. Lieve wasn't so sure of that, her grades were bad at best. Well except Care for magical animals and herbology which she did really well in.. Which were okay as those were the subjects used on a farm. But as for the rest… she was horrible, and she did not look forward to get back and get a P in everything to bring home… "Of cause!" she forced out.

Suddenly the let out a big spot of damp.

"Oi! Ye gotta hurry!" Derrick swooped Lieve up and raised towards the train with her and the trunk, where she jumped on and he handed her. "Remember to be with ye'r friends!" Derrick told.

"I will dad." Lieve promised, crossing her fingers.

"And I'll be seeing ye at Christmas!" Derrick told as the train slowly started to role.

"Of cause, I will be looking forward to it!" Lieve yelled as she started moving away. "We will have a real snow fight at that time! Remember to take care of Pipsqueck!"

"Of cause Princess! I love ye!"

"I love ye to dad!" and he was to far away.

Lieve sighed heavely as she leaned back against the wall closing the door, all ready knowing that all of the compartments was filled up, and knowing even more that it didn't really matter as she didn't cared if she sat in a compartment or not, Lieve pulled up the trunk beside the window in the hall way and opened it to pull out a book before she closed it again to use the trunk as a seat while she read her book, this time about the creatures native to New Zealand, especially the dragons and rats where interesting in that part of the world, she smiled lightly by the description and the moving photographs, oh these dragons were magnificent.

* * *

><p>Penelope sighed deeply as she fixed her green and grey tie, this train ride had been the best since her very first train ride to Hogwarts, the three Huffpluffs and Zach had all been such a merry company, only happy to entertain her.<p>

She had mean to tell them.. she really had.. but time had just gone past so fast. Warily she eyed the Rawenclaw sitting right in front of her using her trunk for a seat while reading in the hall way, seemingly not to consume by her book to notice Penelope. 'Lucky bastard.' Penelope thought inwardly, 'she probably got tired by her friends and threw a tantrum, but will be back chatting with them as food comes on the table in the evening' trying to gather courage Penelope swallowed as she headed for her compartment.. there were voices in there, the boys were laughing. Penelope took a deep breath as she reached for the door, and then opened it.

"Hey Pen, good of you to come back." Zach grinned.

Penelope relieved released her breath… That was until Zach halted as he had gotten a better sight of her.

"Hey Zach, you didn't tell me she was a snake." The chest nut haired boy pointed out. "You dated a sleazy snake." He fell back in a fitt of laughter.

Penelope moped disbelieving at her at him.

"Zach and the snake, crawled through the ground." Another boy hauled in laughter.

"How is it to kiss a Snake Zach?" the first asked. "Is it as slimy as they say?"

"Don't tell me you had her tounge in your mouth!" the third boy laughed.

"But." Penelope tried to inject in all the laughter. "you liked me before, it's just me Pen.." she told.

Zach looked hard at her, his friends laughter sounding through the train.

"I'm sorry." Penelope tried to say. "I would have told you.. but, does it really matter?" she asked. "I'm just me, Pen!"

A boy grinned. "Ss, ss ,ss Zach." He imitated a snake sound. "let me ss, ss, ss, lick you with my, ss, ss, ss, snake tounge."

Penelope looked disgusted at the boy, but then her eyes turned to Zach who looked stone cold at her. "Get out." He said.

"Zach, please." Penelope pleaded, tears starting to appear in her eyes.

"_I said get out!" _Zach demanded, and Penelope stumbled backwards, tears now welling down her eyes.

"I'm.. sorry." She managed to get out in a tearful voice, but only to have the door slam in her face and laughter still sounded.. and she was just left in her misery crying like a little baby, sniffing and hiccupping. "I'm sorry." She wailed as the tiny little girl she was.

And suddenly the train started slowing down.. students started to cramp out of the compartments pressing Penelope with them, but she didn't cared as she felt so miserable and couldn't stop crying.

"Hey watch it!" an annoyed voice snapped as she was send into another students back.

Penelope couldn't even answer her sniffing took overhand.

The person she had bumped into turned around, grey eyes squinted down at her. "Ew that's disgusting." The Slytherin seeker commented disgusted.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." Penelope wailed, she didn't even care that it was Regulus Black, one of the full bloods supporting Voldmort, and thus one of the extreme dangerous ones to stay clear from

"Stop that!" the older boy demanded. "Shezz here, wipe your nose." He rolled his eyes as he reached her a handkerchief.

Cryingly Penelope accepted to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. "Thank you." She muttered reaching it back.

Black looked beyond disgusted. "Keep it." He muttered.

"Tha.. thanks." Penelope hiccupped.

And that was when the hufflepuff boys came wandering close by. "Sss…sss..ssnake!" that horrible boy hissed at her in a smirking tone. "Slimy slimy reptile." .. Zach neither commented nor looked at her, making Penelope's cries increase.

"Those are the boys who made you cry?" Black asked with lifted eyebrows.

Penelope just managed to nod, and then blowed her nose ones more with the handkerchief.

"Please, come on!" Regulus rolled his eyes. "They are Hufflepuff's you're a Slytherin, your better than them, just stick together with your house mates, that's what we need to do, stick together, support each other, it'll be fine."

"Uhu." Penelope sniffed.

"See you around I guess." Regulus turned around waving over his shoulder.. "hopefully not." He managed to mutter under his breath.

Penelope managed to wipe her eyes with the now completely wet handkerchief once again.. support each other.. yeah right. But well.. perhaps Regulus Black wasn't so bad after all, perhaps she had miss judged him. It wasn't fair judging someone on their house or parents Penelope had to remind herself, she should know, it was the only thing she was judged on every minute of the day. She just managed to step out of the train.. as she was pushed aside.

The dark red haired Gryffindor was busy running and shovelling people aside, Penelope couldn't help but smirk a little satisfied as Regulus was pushed so hard that he fell flat on his nose.

"SEV!" the girl yelled.. and thrust herself on.. Severus Snape.

Penelope couldn't help but gabe gobsmacked as the red head held Snape tightly, and Snape returned the hug smiling from ear to ear. "It's possible." Penelope whispered as the slytherin and the Gryfindor smiling looked at each it. "_It's possible!_" she exclaimed once more, more sure.

And why shouldn't it be? People shouldn't be judged on their house or family…

But Snape.. he hated Gryfindors.. he would never be seen with a Gryfindor, there would only be one rational explanation for this. "People can change." Penelope whispered. "it's possible!"

* * *

><p>In her entire fourteen year old long life, Penelope had never been this frightened!<p>

This thing she was about to do, it was absolute madness.. she had observed him all right, kept a close eye on him. And he still seemed friendly enough with the Gryffindor, they even seemed very close, she had listened to the few words he had uttered in the common room, mostly telling the blood pourists to shut the fuck up, and sneer not to use the word mudblood. That was the last boost that had given Penelope the confidence, he had sneered. "We don't use that word here." as people had said mudblood, made them shut up to.

Penelope felt like she was hyperventilating as she observed him, he looked pretty relaxed with his book.. god, he used to be one of the really dangerous ones! But everything taking into consideration.. she really needed to collect him before she could collect anyone else, if she could just tell them he would come, she could use that as an argument.. and to him.. she could use his Gryffindor friend, Lily Evans as a argument, she swallowed, trying to collect the strenght, and then purposely walked over to him. Jesus, he all ready saw her even before she reached him, how observant was this dude? "Urhm hey." Penelope stuttered, and them embarresed bit back, well that's a good way to appear smart! She thought sarcasticly annoyed.

Snape lifted an eyebrow, making her fell even more unsure. "Evening." He greeted her surprisingly politely

"I was wondering." Penelope bit her lip, still feeling this was the maddest thing she had ever done! He would probably laugh at her! "Could I talk to you for while?" she asked.

He however looked first surprised, then nodded he content and gestured at the chair in front of him, Penelope sat down, feeling so incredible nervouse, god, he was going to think she was an idiot! And then he would laugh at her and make fun of her! This was a bad bad idea, she should just run away! Right now! And she seriously considered doing so.

"Is there something you wanted to ask about?" Snape finally asked, making Penelope jump in shock.

Nervously Penelope fingered with her glasses, just needed to do something with her hands, she could fell how she was actually sweating. "Urhm yeah.. urh last year you kind of.. told them off." She looked saying in the direction of a group of Slytherins who sat close together, the groupe of the dangerouse ones, those she should stay away from at all cost.

"I did." Snape agreed a smile playing on his thin lips.

"They don't." Penelope was actually shaking inwardly "scare you?" she asked.

"No, not really." Snape shrugged like they really didn't matter a thing. "They are nothing to be afraid of."

Wow, he really meant it! And he really didn't care, that was amazing.. "I was thinking.." Penelope hesitated. "They are always so tight collected, it's like half the house and we." She swallowed. "The rest." She gestured out in the room. "We seem all to be the outsiders." She tried to make her point, and just hoped he caught it, he had been with the big boys, but not recently.. he was not one of them anymore.. she hoped so or this would be an insult, but she felt so strong, she just had to spit it out. "And all _those_ people. They make all of us seem bad."

To Penelopes great reliefe, he didn't look offended at all, he didn't even look like she was an idiot, no he looked puzzled like he was actually really considering her words, and a sense of confidence grew in Penelopes chest"Why are you coming to me with this?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking." Penelope was suddenly nervouse again, time to put put the plan.. this was all or everything, right here! "Maybe we should do something to collect the rest of the house." She pressed out each word, feeling so nervouse. "you know, stand together and show that we are not that bad.. People are just more vulnerable to join." She gulped, feeling the ice going through her stomach. "To join you-know-who when they think they are all alone."

She laid out her best point, which she sincerely believed in.

The older boy looked considering at her. "I still don't see why you come to me?" he then sincerely said, but gave her his full attention, even laid down his book.

A warm feeling of cofidence filled her chest. "Well, your not afraid of them." She said bluntly. "And if you stood up maybe.." she sighed. "Maybe we could unite ourselves."

"I still don't know what you want me to do." Snape responded, sounding very honest.

"Well." Penelope hesitated nervously"For starters I thought maybe we could start a club.. Collect people."

Oh dear here we go, he looks disgusted. He thinks it's a dump idea. Ye she continued. "I thought maybe just making it a sort of reading tutoring thing, I mean.." she had to collect her strength as he still looked displeased by the suggestion. "It would look less suspicious if you just offered to help people reading up once a week, and then people would might meet up." She explained. "I could make sure that there is tea and then we could hope people would start talking."

"you differently have sat your hopes high" Snape commented dryly, making Penelope fell just a little embarrassed.

"Well." Penelope tried to give him her best innocent girl look, feeling rather proud of being a true Slytherin this moment. "Slytherin _is_ the house of the over archivers." She felt misschivouse.

Snape blinked at, again just took her seriously.. and he had been one of does to stay way from? "What is your name?" he at last asked.

What? He just asked my name! great! "Penelope Pauperitt" she lightened up. "Please just call me Penelope." She insisted at once! This was to good! He didn't think she was an idiot at all.

"Severus Snape." Snape greeted incredible politely from what Penelope would have expected from him.

"I know." She smiled vaguely. "Does this mean your in?" please say yeas, pleas say yeas.

"I'm not sure." Snape hesitated.

It was not a no! "Please." Penelope asked sincerely. "Doesn't it seem like a very smart and Slytherin thing to do to at least try and collect the scattered house somehow so we can stand up for us self, and show that don't all want to pick on other houses?"

"And you want all this to end up with Slytherin being accepted by the other houses so they won't be picked on and can have the courage to fight the good side in battle?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow, really looking like he couldn't believe his own ears.

Penelope couldn't help it, she knew that she was smiling sheepishly at him, it is possible! You know it, it is possible. "Well, you need to start something like that somewhere." she pointed out. "Did you know that Godric Gryfindor and Salazar Slytherin started out being close as brothers?" she presented her argument. "I mean, it is possible right? I mean you and Evans.." oh oh, I swear I wouldn't have watched you if it wasn't for a larger purpose!

Snape starred wide eye at her, before giving one muttered."Fine." and then he frowned of all things. "But it's your idea so your going to organise it yourself little miss. I just meet up."

He said yeas! I did it.. well the start of it! He said yeas! "Great, how's next Thursday six' o clock in the empty classroom two doors away from transfiguration?" always plan ahead, that was the way of having things done.

Snape looked stunned at her.."Fine. he muttered yet again..

But this was only half the plan, and Penelope had enough confidence to present the rest of it, so yet again she opened her mouth, he had said yeas so far, so the changes of a sudden no seemed unlikely. Never before had Penelope felt this good, it was amazing!

* * *

><p>"So will you come?" Excited Penelope asked her dorm mates as she sat on the knees on her bed, looking exited at them.<p>

"I don't know.." Cindy hesitated. "We are talking about welcoming everyone right? Gryfindors? What if Malfoy figures?"

"Well that's good part." Penelope said. "He wont know! And neiter will Avery or Mulciber or Crouch or Black or any of the dangerouse ones!"

Lucinda wetened her lips. "Stil.. I just don't know, what if we just get picked on as soon as we go in?"

"We wont." Penelope assured. "That's the point of making an entirely new club from ground base! And we sets the rules, it includes no picking." Time to draw her trumph. "And Snape will be there, and he says it's a good idea."

"Snape?" Cindy asked shocked. "Severus Snape? The really creepy but dangerous one?"

"he is not one of dangerouse ones anymore!" Penelope stated. "He changed, he is with a Gryffindor, and he promised to stand up for us if anything should go wrong.." well it was a lie.. obviously, but she needed playing her cards right.

Lucinda and Cindy looked at each other.

"I think about it." Cindy at last said. "You do have a point."

Lucinda nodded.

"Thanks." Penelope smiled.

* * *

><p>"Are you mad?" Mathew whispered as they were teamed up in Defence class. "what good would that make?"<p>

"Please?" Peneloped asked. "You're the one I talk best with in school wont you come?"

"Urh.. I.." Mathew hesistated.

"There will cake!"

"Fine I come." Matthew sighed. "Just this once."

* * *

><p>Wow she was actually silent, Penelope suddenly noticed. The gulfy looking Claire Goyle, she was actually just sitting there, nodding politely, but she looked kind of sad. And now she sad alone, looking a little jalouse at the girls beside her, slowly Penelope walked over to her.<p>

"Hey." She said slowly to the girl a year above her.

The girl looked surprised at her. "hey." Claire responded.

"Are you all right?" Penelope asked.

Claire blinked confused. "Why on earth wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Don't know." Penelope shrugged. "Just seemed a little sad, that's all."

Claire squinted her eyes. "What exactly do you want?" she asked, suddenly looking a little apprehensive.

"Nothing." Penelope sighed. "Just thought it was a shame you sat here alone, and thought you looked sad."

"Well I'm not!" Claire snapped, and looked away, only to catch sight of the other girls, and suddenly looked abashed down.

"Hey." Penelope sat down. "It's all right, I am not going to mock of you. What are you thinking?"

Claire lifted an eyebrow at her, looking pretty quostioable.

"please." Penelope then said. "I promise, I wont tell anyone."

"It's not like it's a secret, it's pretty obviose." Claire snorted. "I'm a guff." She uttered.

Penelope was just about to open her mouth as Claire cut her off.

"Spare me the `that is not true´part, I mean just look at me." Claire said. "I'm big and bulky and that is never going to change."

"Okay you are." Penelope admitted in a sigh. "But that is not bad, I mean just look at me, I have nothing!" she gestured at herself. "There's nothing of me, I am just a stick in the air.. and I will never ever get prober…" she blushed deeply.

"Prober what?" Claire lifted an eyebrow.

"Erhmm." Penelope blushed, and then gestured at her very flat chest. "I always wanted some women features." She kept gesturing. "If you understand what I mean."

"Hey your just a fourth year!" Claire pointed out. "they will come."

"I really don't think so." Penelope shook her head. "I inheritated my fathers height you see, he is very small, so I don't think I get much taler than this, it's pretty annoying." She sighed. "And to top it off I got my moms short sight, so I am stuck on these dorky things." She pointed at her glasses. "I am blind as a bat without them."

Claire chuckled. "I would switch without a second thought though." She said.

"me to." Penelope nodded. "I hate being the little one, no one ever takes me seriously." She sighed as she shrugged. "But I guess we are stuck like this."

"Seems like it." Claire nodded.

And they both sighed, and just sat there in silence for a little while.

"Yo thanks for listening." Claire offered a smile. "And not thinking I am stupid, it actually helped."

"Your welcome." Penelope gestured back. "look, I was thinking. I am starting this club….."

* * *

><p>"Yo miss Pauperitt!" a boyish cheery blond Slytherin girl stopped a surprised Penelope in the hall way.<p>

"urh hey." Penelope looked surprised at her. "Diggory right?"

"Diane for those I like." The girl grinned.

Penelope smiled. "Then you can call me Penelope." She gestured.

"nice! Cheers." She nodded. "Yo thank you for talking to Claire, she's been pretty sad lately. You know we share dorms, and I she told me about your club."

"oh." Penelope looked at Diane. "Well yeah, I thought it was worth a try."

"And it is." Diane flashed a white smile. "You know, I am actually from a family of Hufflepuff's, and it just bother me so much it seems to matter to people." She gestured annoyed. "I tell them to shove it, but they just wont leave it alone.."

"Urh.." Penelope looked at her. "So what your saying is you want to come?" she asked.

"Exactly! You read my mind!" Dian exclaimed.

"Oh.. great" Penelope said bewildered. "you are very welcome, urh, so see you Thursday?"

"Rightio!" Diane smiled. "See you around, I need to gather my Quidditch team! This season is going to be tough, it's against Hufflepuff first, and though that's where my family usual go, I am not about to show any mercy!"

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

"please, just once!"

"I said no!"

Penelope had to run to keep up the pace with the fast striding Regulus.

"But remember the train?" Penelope asked. "You said to me, we need to support each other."

"And?" Regulus asked.

"Well, why not show that by supporting me right now?"

"No!" and he was almost running, only to have Penelope run after him.

"And every one else, it's so we can support each other!" she said.

"Jesus! I just gave you a handkerchief, I didn't mean anything by it!" He growled annoyed.

"And I don't mean anything by this." Penelope said. "I just want you to come to a club meeting, there will be loads of other people."

"And I said no!" Regulus stated. "I don't do tea and brownish with a bunch of randomn people!"

"please just once!" Penelope repeated for time number one-hundred-and-forty-two. "And then I promise to never bother you again!"

Regulus stopped in his tracks, making Penelope bump straight into him and fall down on the floor, as she looked up she was met by his gray eyes. "Never again?" he asked.

"yeah." Penelope nodded.

"And you will also stop bother me right this instance?"

"Of cause."

Regulus looked at her. "And it's never again, with any of this stupid talk?"

"It's a promise!" Penelope held up her hand from the position on the floor. "Slytherin honour!"

"Fine then I come, just once." Regulus hrmpfed. "But then I will never want to be bothered by you ever again!" and he turned around to strode away. Not even bothering to help Penelope up from the floor where she was still sitting, though she didn't seem to mind as she was just grinning rather sheepishly.. It was a yeas!

She was on hot tracks! And dammit, she had never felt this good ever before.


	5. friendship

It was a total and utter surprise for Penelope.. not in her wildest imagination, had she ever imagined that it would go this well!

Wow, people everywhere, talking and hitting it off, supporting each other.. She was sure that Lupin fellow was extraordinary nice, but he had honestly frightened her the first two seconds, now however, she knew that she liked him. And Lily to, she was just as beautiful and nice as Penelope had come to expect.

A perfect image of a perfect gryfindor, and yet she was here with all of these outsiders, it was so weird, Lily Evans was surely better than this, but Penelope could only be thankful that she was there.

"In my opinion, Malfoy is a twat." Penelope heard Dianes voice in his ear. "And then he expected me to join his group after insulting my mother! Honestly what did he expect."

the two listeners seemed pretty taken aback, but finally nodded. "I actually agree." Mathew said.

Regulus also seemed to be listening with sharpened ears while he munched on a brownie, Penelope chuckled.

"I thought you didn't do brownish tea while listening to a bunch of peasants?" She asked of him.

Regulus rose an eyebrow as he looked at her. "Oh shove it." he returned.

Penelope chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"Okay it was a good idea, at least try and separate people from the big guys." he admitted. "But I don't want you to be smuck about it."

"I would never dream of such a thing." Penelope smiled.

"Why is it I doubt you?" he asked.

"I don't know.. you have a feeling?" she responded.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "These are great." he finally said hinting at the half eaten browny in his hand, obviously just wanting to change subject. "Where did you get these?"

Penelope couldn't help big giggle. "The house elves in the kitchen." she told him, fondly thinking of the little creatures. "They love helping out when you ask."

It honestly surprised Penelope, but it was like a light suddenly lithe up in Regulus's eyes and his otherwise always slightly obnoxious face expression changed into one of sheer childish excitement. "house elves?" he asked surprisingly eagerly. "Do you know where they are?"

She found herself smiling warmly at him. "I can show you." she offered. "How about tomorrow."

"Deal!" he said very quickly.

Making Penelope blink surprised. "I didn't think you wanted to be bothered with me anymore."

"njah." Regulus shrugged. "Just want to know where the kitchen is."

"You mean you want meet the house elves?" Penelope asked better knowingly, with a slight smile on her lips.

Regulus sighed. "Okay I happen to like the buggers, but don't you tell anyone."

"I like them to." Penelope assured him. "they are always so nice to me, it's great."

"They are nice to anyone who are nice to them." he nodded. "And loyal to the last, that slavering thing is pretty unnecessary because they are so loyal and willing to serve those they like." he shook his head. "amazing little buggers."

Penelope felt a warm starting in her heart and spread through her chest, she actually really liked him when he showed his soft side, and he really wasn't that bad. "I agree." she said with a soft smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>"Come this way!" Penelope chuckled as she skipped down the hall way.<p>

"No need to run!" Regulus exclaimed.

"No need not to run!" Penelope turned around and ran backwards while looking at Regulus.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Could cost house points if we ran into a prefect."

"I didn't take for such a stiff." Penelope pouted.

"I'm not a stiff!" Regulus exclaimed.

"Yeas you are!" Penelope pointed out. "Always keeping the neat appearance, always doing what is right." she wrinkled her nose. "You even speak as an adult, any adults dream of a responsible child, face it Regulus, your a stiff!"

"And you have to much energi!" Regulus exclaimed.

Penelope just laughed, she didn't know why, but ever since it went this well she had just felt like she had so much energi, and the people who she had invited, they were all treating her nice, it was so great being noticed. "Comes with being this small I suppose." she jumped up to illustrate that even then she didn't get to be the same height as Regulus, she was just so incredible small, even for own age, small and skinny, but filled with energy. "Here we are!" she gestured at the big portrait with the fruit ball. "Hogwarts kitchen, right on the other side!"

"How did you find it?" Regulus asked a little astounded.

"Oh.. I erhmm." Penelope blushed. "Promise not to tell anyone all right?"

"Yeah okay." Regulus nodded, as he eyed her.

"On my first year, I was really sad one day so I." she blushed. "Well I found a corner to cry in, and then a house elf, Tinker, found me and tried to comfort me, then she invited me for tea in the kitchen."

"Why did you cry?" Regulus asked, in a low voice.

Penelope shrugged. "Scared I suppose." she said, she was not about to say she was scared out of her wits of the big Slytherins who had used the word mudblood so freely and talked loud about how wrong it was, and she had felt so alone at that point. "Come on." she tiggled the pear as she knew she was supposed to, to let the handle appear. "Feast your eyes on." and she opened the door. "the kitchen!"

Regulus starred wide eyed into the giant room, house elves with big smiles on their faces was crawling around everywhere, cutting vegetables, folding laundry.. talking and chatting with each other.

"Merlin." Regulus almost whispered. "So many?" he asked.. it was almost a flood in there.

"Well, Hogwarts is a big place." Penelope pointed out. "You want to say hey to one of them?" she asked.

Regulus nodded a little astounded looking at the swarm of house elves.

"Tinker!" Penelope called out.

With a loud crack, a little female elf, a lot younger than Kreacher but with equally big ears and green round eyes, starring wide eyed at them. "Mistress Penelope." The little clean elf cracked. "what do Tinker owe the pleasure?" the house elf asked.

Regulus had difficulty stopping looking, this house elf was clean! Not hunched over, and seemed well taken care off.. Regulus just wished he knew how to make sure Kreacher could have cleaner.. clothes for lack of better words, though it wasn't clothes he was wearing. Maybe there was a trick thing to do, all these house elves seemed to be wearing neat clothes.

"I just wanted to visit." Penelope said as she leaned over. "And introduce you to Regulus, he really wanted to meet you."

The house elves face cracked in a great big smile. "Tinker is honoured!" she grinned. "Would the master and mistress like some tea?" she asked.

"That would be most kind." Penelope nodded, Regulus looked at her.

"You usually just say yeas or no you know." He told her. "Otherwise they can get confused."

"nonsense they are not stupid." Penelope hrmfped. "And even if they were, that's no excuse not to be polite."

Regulus sighed. "Of cause your right." He had to agree at last, as three house elves came with a plate just filled with tea, cakes and sweets. "Thank you." He gestured at the elves, and was rewarded by a bright look of approval from Penelope. She smiled at him in a way no one had ever really done before, not wanting anything from him at all, not wanting to make herself appear any thing more than she was, it was strangely refreshing. And this sort of company was also just refreshing different.. relaxed. Regulus decided he enjoyed this, it was sort of nice.

* * *

><p>It was one of those days, Regulus just felt really down for no real reason.. just one of does days. Well maybe it was because his stupid brother had pulled another public prank, to much bother for everyone else than the infamouse marauders. Without any other destination in thought, he was walking for the basement, towards the kitchen.. suddenly he stopped up "Penelope?" he exclaimed surprised at the figure. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I think I could ask you the same thing." Penelope answered with a smirk.

Regulus sighed. "Strolling I guess." He at last said.

"Man you really like house elves." She said.

Regulus lifted an eyebrow. "So?" he asked.

"Oh I think it's brilliant!" she exclaimed. "do you have one in your home? You know, your old blood and stuff."

"Erh.." Regulus looked at her. "Yeas I do." He answered.

"What's he like? Or is it a she?" she asked curiously.

"It's a he, and he is very old, but very sweet and loyal." Regulus told. "He is the best friend you will ever have."

Penelope smiled a soft smile at him. "I don't doubt it."

"So.. why are you here then?" Regulus asked as they were now strolling together in the same slow pace side by side.

Penelope sighed. "You would just think it's stupid." She mumbled.

"No I wont." Regulust stated at once. "Honest." He added at Penelopes lifted.

"It's Zach." She then at last breathed.

"Who?" Regulus asked.

"Zach, a hufflepuff from your year." She sighed again sadly. "We spend the greatest summer vacation together, and now he doesn't want to talk to me, and I just really like him still." Penelope breathed again. "I saw him today, his friends started to point fingers."

"At you?"

Penelope nodded.

"Wait... is it still the same guys as from the train?" Regulus asked with a lifted eyebrow.

Ashamed Penelope nodded blushing deeply.

"oh come on, your much better then them!" Regulus stated.

"Because I'm a Slytherin?" Penelope asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"No, because your you!" Regulus told.. and then halted.

Penelope looked surprised at him, and then a light smile spread across her face. "Thank you." she whispered. "You'll think Zach could think that to?"

Regulus hesistated slightly.. swallowing as he fought the urge to tell her to leave the prat behind for good, at last he nodded though. "sure." he said.

It was a while after that scene had taken place, around a month, the evening after Halloween, Regulus was still visible brushed, and winced as he sat hunch over in the company of his best friend Penelope, that was quite an adventure they had shared on Halloween night, he winched as he moved his shoulder to suddenly, hissing in pain.

"You could go to madame Pomfrey you know." Penelope gestured.

"I don't want to." Regulus hissed.

Penelope sighed. "You really don't hit it off with your brother do you?" she asked.

"I bloody hate him." Regulus muttered.

"You don't mean that." Penelope shook her head. "He is your brother."

"What bloody difference does that make?" Regulus asked. "other than I had to be pestered by him in the summer vacations? It was about time he just ran away if you ask me."

"It still matters that your brothers." She insisted.

"He always, as long as I remember hated me." Regulus stated. "So why on earth should I not hate him?" he asked.

"I got two brothers you know." Penelope mussed. "They tease a lot, but when I was younger, I just wanted to be like them you know, just wanted them to like me. I think all smaller siblings are basically the same."

"You have two elder brothers?" Regulus starred wide eyed at her. "I didn't know that! Have they been at Hogwarts? Are they Slytherins to?"

Penelope blushed red. "erh.." she hesitated as she looked warily at him, and then looked around they were completely alone. She remembered what happened the last time she had spilled secrets, but Regulus seemed so sincere and like he just wanted to protect her, he supported her.

"They are Gryffindors aren't they?" Regulus asked sympatheticly.

"No." Penelope shook her head. "They are muggles."

"What?" Regulus just gaped at her. "squirbs?"

"that would be quite a coincidence if they were bot squirbs wouldn't you say?" Penelope asked with a raised eyebrow. "I am muggleborn you dimwit."

Regulus stared blankly at her. "muggleborn?"

Penelope blushed. "Please don't tell anyone." She begged. "They'll tear me apart."

"Oh I wont." Regulus promised as he just looked blankly at her still. "How can you be muggleborn and be sorted into Slytherin?" he asked and then bit back. "If you don't mind.."

Penelope chuckled. "Well, the hat told me I could only fulfil my potential probably in that house, and the house could bring me greatness but it would be risky." She mussed. "And asked me if I wanted to take the risk or go somewhere more safe,." She sighed. "I told the hat I liked a little danger…. I should probably have thought that more through."

Regulus looked a little bewildered at her, but at last swallowed. "Njah, I am glad you choose to danger." He said with a smile on his lips.

"So.. now you got a secret." Penelope hesitated. "Tell me one, what do you really think about Sirius?" she asked.

Regulus sighed. "I really do hate him." He said. "But I am also really sad." He then admitted. "When I was little, as he took off to Hogwarts, he already hated me then, but I thought he was perfect, I wanted to be like him, though I didn't dare being half as daring as him, I was afraid and I didn't want to disappoint mother either.. she kept yelling what a disappointment he was as he got sorted to Gryffindor, and I didn't say anything against it, though in my head I just refused to believe he could be anything else than perfect." He clutched his knees. "Then he came home for Christmas, mom and him started shouting at each other, I tried to cover up my ears.. and then he just came out and said it, shouted it so everyone could hear. I hate Regulus."

"No." Penelope gasped as she covered her mouth. "he didn't actually say that did he?" she asked.

"He was just barely twelve." Regulus reminded her. "But you know, suddenly he just wasn't so perfect any longer.. he had never even tried. I know mom and dad favoured me from the start, but what did he expect when he could never behave? He is just always so sulky and grumpy and shouty and annoyed, always have been, every second of the day, it is unbearable to live with you know, and in any case." Regulus sighed. "There was never a chance in hell he was going to like me or being the least bit proud of me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Penelope sighed. "Can't say that I know him at all, he seems a little mean to me.. But he is Remus's mate so he can't be all bad."

"Honestly." Regulus sighed. "I don't even want to know any longer, I just wish he would disappear."

"Such a shame though." Penelope shook her head. "I know some siblings just can't together, but I am so glad I at least have my brothers, they tease and they can be a little mean, but they are family, I will always have them." She looked at him with her almond chocolate eyes. "For what it's worth Reg, I like you."

Regulus was actually smiling, a soft genuine smile. "It's worth a lot." He said. "Coming from you it is."

Penelope could fell she was blushing. "Thanks." She muttered, feeling pretty warm inside. "So glad I found you, now we can always just have each other, friends to the last."

"Differently." Regulus nodded, though looked a little sad into the ground by the use of term _,friends.  
><em>


	6. Tragedy and Romance

Lieve was really _really_ tired, and yet she hadn't done nearly as much of the work load as she thought she would have done by now.

Charms essay laid beside her halfly done, abandoned midway as she hoped distancing from it for a bit would clear her mind, Defence she had by mistake crumbled, though it was only on five lines so far as it laid not far from her, and she tried, she really really tried to write her potions essay probably, but again she was simply in a feeze in her mind, not knowing what to write.

Rawenclaw! Why the hell was she in Rawenclaw?

She knew that she had to look at mess, and that she probably had dark shadows under her eyes, her bright hair covered her vision. And this was supposed to be done till tomorrow! She could not afford another detention because of not prober made homework, and Slughorn was even one of the more lenient teachers, he simply did not care that much as he could see she would never be one of the ones to go far in life, though he was always encouraging everyone, searching for any potential he had might overlooked, but of cause he hadn't seen any specific in her to point out, more importantly, she had to pass her O.W.L.S.. what would her parents say if she didn't? if she was told, oh sorry, you can never perform magic legally ever again! determined she looked up in her book, swearing to get the essay done but was left starring blankly at the complicated diagram understanding nothing of it.

She groaned from the floor, she was so stupid and useless that it was a joke.

And so she ended up smacking her head down in the parchment getting the feeling she would have ink all over her face not to.

"miss O'Hara?"

Startled Lieve jumped from her position to stare wide eyed at the little man, for once having to look up as she was on the floor and he stood up looking down on her. "Professor Flitwick!" she exclaimed. What was he doing in their common room?

Flitwick sighed. "If you don't mind, please follow me to my office."

Lieve gaped at him.. she was not going to be reprimanded was she? Or had they finally decided to throw her out. "I am doing the best I can with me homework!" she assured "I promise it will be done on time!"

"Miss O'Hara." Flitwick hesistated. "That is not what I wish to discuss, you are not in trouble, please just pack up and follow me wouldn't you?"

"Eh?… Aye of cause sir" Lieve stammered, and tried to get all of her papers, spread out everywhere, and she noticed how Flitwick lifted an eyebrow at her as she hurriedly threw them in the bag, creating a bigger mess.

"miss O'Hara." Flitwick commented in a defeated soft tone. "You would do yourself a favour if you kept more order in your things, it would only take that little effort and I am sure you would fell the change instantaneously."

"Thank ye sir." Lieve blushed deeply. "Not very Rawenclaw to be such a mess is it?"

Flitwick raised an eyebrow. "Since when was one of the virtues of being a Rawenclaw orderliness?"

"Ye know.." Lieve furrowed her brows. "I dinnae know actually."

Flitwick gave a soft chuckle before he turned silent. "Come on miss O'Hara." He gestured at the exit.

Nervously Lieve followed him out.. he did say that she was not in trouble.. so what was the matter? Had they finally decided to assign her extra classes? Honestly Lieve didn't know if she would be able to handle any more school hours, though, getting help would be nice, she was just about ready to do anything to be assigned a tutor for help..

God she hoped it was not about that alone thing again, she knew Flitwick only meant it well, but dammit she hated being accused for being picked on, no such thing had ever happened and it was ridicules the adults kept asking. She just didn't hit it well off with her class mates, and that was all there was to it, it was no ones fault.

At last she entered the office, it was really homely and nice, neat and bookish. It was not the first time Lieve had been in here, in the past it was mostly as she had been called in to talk about her less than ideal grades, and her situation. But he said it wasn't what it was about.. only one new addition had happened to the room since last time, a beautiful silver weight were standing on the desk, gleaming in the light… the place where Flitwick for some reason just always loved to place new objects between her visits, and he would always asked if she liked it.

"You like my new weight?" Flitwick asked.

"It's goblin made!" Lieve realised. "I mean, just look at how they worked tha magic into the metal, and tha construction, like the delicate arms, and the flow that goes from here to here, it's the design they would have preferred back in early18 century." She pointed out. "Then it went out of fashion its around a hundred years now since they would use that tehcning, but still only a gobbling could made that, and tha metal! It's goblin enchanted silver is it not?" she observeed.

Flitwick smiled, as he always did when she could tell exactly what it was and went on her usual rambling spree as she so often did when she got excited. "And you question why you are a Rawenclaw?" he frowned. "Miss O'Hara. Please have a seat."

Lieve swallowed as she did as she was told, and sat down in front of the desk, looking at her professor, who still stood up, taking a seat would probably make little difference to him, and he looked sad. "bonbon?" he asked, pushing ford a little bowl with red and white striped candies.

Lieve shook her head as she looked at him and swallowed, something was very wrong, she could fell it.

Flitwick sighed. "I am truly, truly sorry to be the bearer of such news." Flitwick sighed. "Miss O'Hara, merely hours ago your father." He took a deep breath. "was killed by death-eaters in your home town."

"Wha?" Lieve looked blankly at him. "I Dinnae understand sir."

"Derrick O'Hara." Flitwick said slowly in a soft voice. "passed away three hours ago, killed in fight in the middle of the street at Aghamore village."

Lieve just looked blankly at him still.

Flitwick sighed. "I don't know much, but if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask." He looked concerned at her. "Why don't you sit here for a while before returning to the common room?" he asked. "I make you some tea, in the morning you will have packed for a couple of days and go see your mother all right? I am sure that she wants to see you."

Lieve didn't answered.. just looked blankly out in the air, furrowing her brows, just trying to comprehend what she had just been told, it had to be some kind of a joke! There was no way her father was dead, and my god it was a cruel form of pranking then, really below the belt!

Flitwick just sighed as he shook his head, snapping his finger to have an house elf appear. "Bring us some tea would you be a good friend?" he asked the house elf, which nodded in return to disappear for a little while.

Still next morning Lieve had not comprehended a thing at all, she had automatically packed her suitcase, just thrown what ever down there without even looking, and had so met up in the office after breakfast as she had been told. "I am ready to go." She had told.

Both Flitwick and Lieves favourite professor, Professor Kettleburn was now in the office, looking at her. "Miss O'Hare." Flitwick sighed. "I am truly sorry." He said the same words as last night, though Lieve didn't really understand them. "You are not going home." He said. "We don't know if she's dead, but we don't know where she is either." He said. "Your mother came into a fight, and she disappeared."

Lieve furrowed her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Kettleburn, a more rought sort of wizard took over. "She swore so it stood according to the towns people, at the Dementors, and she had to flee from them."

"What are ye saying?" Lieve asked.

Flitwick took a breath. "She's gone to no one knows where miss O'Hara."

Lieve just looked confused, she looked at Flitwick and then to the left, and back at the two professors. "I got to go." She suddenly said out of the blue. "got to catch classes."

"Miss O'Hara" Flitwick cut in. "You don't have to, you are excused for today if you wish."

"Nay, I cannae miss classes." Lieve said. "Awfully behind, always awfully behind." And she turned around. "I need to pay attention more I do."

"Miss O'Hara wait!" Flitwick tried to say, but she was already gone.

"Carlos I am worried." Flitwick turned to Kettleburn. "I was never able to get really through to her, but now I think it's important."

"Filius I wish I could help you, she is my best student." He told. "But I never attempted such thing at all, she seemed fine to me, always enjoyed herself in my classes."

"Would it be begging for a miracle to let somebody get through to her?" Flitwick asked. "I know she comes across as a open person, but she just isn't, so far anyway."

"I don't know." Kettleburn shrugged. "I promise to keep an extra eye on her if I can, but I can't promise anything more than that, you know her better than me."

* * *

><p>Penelope felt so happy, she had done it.. she had actually done it! She had kissed Reg! oh god she couldn't believe it, and now they were walking together, hand in hand. Not even caring for all the staring people they met in the hall way. Penelope had to admit, she hadn't even realised that she had fallen in love with Regulus doing these months, with Zach she knew she had been in love, but with Reg.. it had been a surprise yet had felt so right as it happened. they had just left Severus and Lily, who had been so busy kissing each other that they had seemingly forgotten her and Regulus, as Regulus had discovered it he had become incredible unsure and the two of them had darted outside of the room. Penelope laughing of his discomfort.<p>

"Not funny." Regulus murmered.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "As if you didn't know that's what they are doing, come on Severus adores Lily and Lily have been running around sighing by the mention of his name."

"Of cause I knew." Regulus stated. "I'm not that dump, if it was supposed to be a secret that they are.. erh.. "

"And Item?" Penelope suggested.

"Yeas that!" Regulus injected. "It's the worst kept secret on school."

"Totally." Penelope agreed as she snickered down in her hand. "You know i'm sort of jalouse, they are just made for each other." Penelope told.

"Don't tell me your into Severus." Regulus wrinkled his nose.

"No of cause not." Penelope told. "He is.. what do you call it? a mentor I guess, it's just wrong, can't picture it." she explained. "But you know, it's every girls dream to have a boy who adores them, not everyone admits it, but it sort of is. And your right, Zach was a twat, some day, I just hope.." she trailed of and lifted her head to look at Regulus's face.. and suddenly she halted.. it was indescribable what she saw, the badly hidden anguish in his face, his eyes looked pleadingly at her. Penelopes mouth dropped open. "You?" she asked. "you.. fell that way?"

ashamed Regulus looked away. "No.." he muttered, a red blush crawling up his neck.

suddenly Penelopes heart was hammering incredible fast, and she could fell the warmth going to his cheek. "Your the best friend I ever had." Penelope told.

"I thought I was a stiff." Regulus murmered.

"Well you are." Penelope told.

Regulus smirked ligthly. "No one ever called me such a thing, it's always all about my name and how important my family is."

"About time someone did then." Penelope cheated.

"I don't know, I don't know what i'm saying!" Regulus told, looking very awkward while saying it.

Penelope blushed deeply as she looked down in the ground.. and then searched for his hand, which she took and felt a bolt going through her body as her little hand dissapeared into his bigger one. "I like you for you." Penelope told. "Come on, lets go." she started walking, holding Regulus's hand.

And here they were a week after, Regulus unashamedly and even proudly holding her hand as he escorted her to potions.

The Rawenclaws coming out from potions looked disgusted at them, Penelope just smiled sheepishly in return, all starred sourly.. but one.. the orange haired messy looking one.. she just looked blankly out in the air.. it looked like she had potions all over herself and ingredients, but hadn't even noticed or took care, and neither did the other rawenclaws seemed to. Penelope furrowed an eyebrow. Something was off.. no one poking fun of even though she had what looked like half a slubberworm in her hair, no one even noticing or snapped fingers in front of her blank looking eyes.. which were indeed, just blank. No one looking worried if it was anything more than a exploding cauldron. the orange haired one just looked all tiny and alone despite standing in the middle of the groupe, as if she was not really included, and no one worried.

Regulus looked at her. "what are you thinking?" he asked.

"That girl." She pointed at the Rawenclaw. "She does not look okay."

"Really?" Regulus furrowed her brows. "I admit it looks like the cauldrun exploded on her, but that doesn't mean anything." He shrugged. "Probably put her into a bit of shell shock if you ask me, she'll be fine."

"Your such a guy some times." Penelope smirked. "Well I better be going to my own class, see you later." She sqeezed his hand to let go.

The girl remained in Penelopes head for the rest of the day, the more Penelope examined the picture the more did she think something was wrong, the girl was differently alone despite being surrounded by her class mates, at dinner she was scouting the rawenclaw table for bright orange hair, but found none.. where is she.. suddenly she saw her, standing in the doorway, looking in with a blank face expression, and then walked away. At once Penelope stood up and darted in the direction.. "Hey Pen where are you going?" Regulus asked as she rushed past him. "Sorry, meet you at the fighters kay?" she hurried said as she rushed past him, and towards the door leading out in the front hall.. where did she go? The girl was gone.. there! Up the stairs was a movement, Penelope rushed up, and entered a hallway, she was forced to keep down her pace as she was in a narrower hallway after a while.. "Hallo." She called out. "Some ones there?" no sound was to be heard.. oh, she had missed the girl.. she passed another hallway, and suddenly heard a scramble.. slowly Penelope took a step back and turned her head to look down the hall way. "Hallo?" she called.

Again no answer, and no sound at all. Well, she might as well, Penelope took a deep breath as she stepped inside.. "Hallo?" she asked.. this hallway was dark, not lithe up. She kept walking though. She had to sqiuint her eyes and be careful to be sure not to ram into anything, she even held up her hands as a blind person.. okay this was ridiculous, there was obviously no one in here.. except.

Penelope stopped up, she drew her wand to whisper a soft. "lumos." And a pale light shone from her wand and lithe up the corner where the bright haired girl looked shocked at her.

"hey there you are." Penelope greeted. "Sorry if I startled you, I just couldn't help notice that you seemed somewhat distressed."

The girl just kept looking at her with very blue eyes.

"hey are you all right?" Penelope asked.. no answer. Penelope sat down in front of the girl holding her wand in between them. "I am not going to hurt you honestly! And I am not going to laugh." Was this girl even capable of speaking? Or showing emotion for that matter. Apparently not, she was just starring blankly out in the air. "Are you a ghost or something?" Penelope at last asked.. to no reaction what so ever. "Girl, honestly I am afraid to leave you like this, I just have this weird feeling you really would be a ghost the next time I saw you.. you know.. died of starvation.." still zero reaction. "okay that was a dump joke sorry." Penelope tried to wave her hand in front of the girls eyes. "some one home?" and the girl looked down. "Look I really mean it, I am not going to leave you here." And Penelope sat down. "Your stuck on me."

And she just sat there, on her knees in front of the girl holding her wand in between them.. left to wonder what the hell was up with this girl.

Penelope could recognise the sign of loneliness, having that been what she was used to, those people who were in real trouble were always the ones trying to hide it, and this girl really tried hard to hide what ever was wrong.. well.. at least the uniform was clean, so that had to have been changed since potions. "OH GOD!" Penelope suddenly exclaimed, actually making the other girl jump from her position and stare wide eyed at her. "_The club_!" Penelope almost screamed. "I'm really really late! But.." she looked at the girl. "Naha, no way you are being left here!" and with sheer forced she raised up to pull the girl with her. "Your coming with me!" she said. "Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you." She said surely. "Here!" she guided the girls arm around her shoulder. "And now we walk! You just follow my lead!" and she dragged girl the best she could, all the long way up till first floor, dragging was the only prober word at all, cause this girl was differently not supporting herself, and she was bigger than Penelope to so did this not help. Finally as they reached the door people felt exhausted, and relieved she opened it, only to become pretty annoyed as everyone was starring at her and the rawenclaw, and she could fell how the Rawenclaw tensed, and then grew more numb retrieving more into her shell. "Just found her hanging around the castle." Penelope muttered to all of the starring eyes, hoping they would just look away. "thought she might wanted to join." Penelope said a little defeated.

And of cause people kept on starring and questioning, what kind of idiots were they. Penelope simply let the girl down on one of the benches as she rolled her sore shoulders, though stayed with the girl.. that's when she discovered Remus had gotten down on his knees and taken the girls hand, his first sentence was. "What's your name?"

And.. the girl looked up at him! Jesus he got through.

"My name is Remus Lupin, you can just call me Remus what may I call you."

The girl showed more emotion than ever as she just looked disbelieving at him. And she responded again to him as he asked if she wanted to be alone and she shook her head, Penelope was so relieved when the shabby Gryffindor choose to simply sit with her

"Thank goodness." Penelope sighed.

Lily lifted an eyebrow.

"He had her react more than me." Penelope said.

"Really?" Lily asked. "but you're the exspert in these things."

"Since when?"

"Urh." Lily looked at her. "Always I guess.. "

"Thanks for the compliment, honestly I am just glad Remus seems to be knowing what he is doing"

Regulus was by her side again, looking worried at her. "You really didn't manage to make her respond?"

"nope." Penelope shook her head. "Well, these robes unfortunately tends to throw people a little off." She gestured at her green uniform. "all though.." Penelope snapped her figners. "I knew it! I've seen her before! She helped me with my papers last year." She looked smuckly at Regulus. "When you pushed me down the stairs so all the papers fell out."

"erh…" Regulus was blushing deep red. "Sorry.."

"Apology accepted." Penelope shrugged. "Being a prat is what happens when you don't loosen up once in a while, mr Stiff."

"Your calling me a prat?" Regulus asked.

Penelope just smiled as she shook her had. "She didn't seem to be bothered back then though." Penelope furrowed her brows. "Though she also seemed pretty busy just to get moving."

Regulus sighed. "If it really matters this much to you, I am sure your going to figure it all out." He said surely. And then looked a little defeated. "It's not like anything is going to stop you if it matters to you."

Penelope felt so warm inside as she had gotten his support. "Thanks Regulus." She smiled of him. "What are we doing?" she then asked, looking at Severus who had busied himself showing off some spells.. as mastery as usual, with all the youngest starring as enchanted and wide eyed as usual swallowing everything just being completely mesmerized by his abilities, and Severus as usually didn't even seem to notice or brag about it, as if it was nothing to speak off, which just made it all that more mesmerizing for the young ones, and everyone else to.

Who the hell would want Malfoys approval when we have that guy? Was a subconscious question among all of them. And as she looked at the Rawenclaw from the corner of the eye, Penelope was happy to see the Rawenclaw making indecisive movements, as if she if she were deciding whether or not to lean towards Remus and take his support, it was differently a step in the right direction.


	7. Womens night out

Penelope had gotten another one of those ideas everyone called insane yet always met up to anyway.

This time she was in a little room, pillows were laying everywhere and living candles was levitating in the air, and as it was the middle of December, Christmas decorations was all over the place to.

Lieve was helping, trying to make the room look nice and welcoming, the two girls had started spending time together once in a while doing the last two weeks.

"I never had a girls night before." Lieve admitted.

"Me neither." Penelope told, lighting up a candle. "I never had enough girl friends at school to make it work before."

"What do we do?" Lieve asked, sitting down.

"Talk I suppose." Penelope said. "About the boys and stuff, things we can't talk about with the guys hanging around."

"Tha' sounds like kind of dangerous stuff." Lieve mussed. "Ye know, me dad always say that women is the most dangerous creature on earth he does.." she frowned her eyebrows. "He also says that ye should never leave a bunch of women alone for to long."

Penelope didn't comment at once.. it really seemed like Lieve hadn't quite figured that her father was dead yet.. Penelope supposed part of Lieve knew but the rest was in denial, at last she answered. "Well I suppose we women aren't to be taken for granted."

"I bet Regulus have his hands full with ye." Lieve commented smugly.

"He does." Penelope nodded even more smuck. "He is used to just get anything he wont, sometimes you need to challenge him, and girl, he can be such a stiff! I've never met anyone so eager to do what his parents want him to."

"He adores ye." Lieve commented with a smile playing on her lips.

"I know." Penelope returned, mischief glinting in her eyes. "So Lieve... what is it you think of Remus?"

Lieve starred wide-eyed at Penelope, and then blushed deeply as she looked down. "he is the nicest person I have ever met." she told.

"A bit shabby though." Penelope mussed.

"I dinnae think so." Lieve shrugged looking a bit dreamingly out in the air, and suddenly Penelope was reminded how shabby Lieve herself, both shabby and messy.

"I guess not." Penelope finally said, refraining from pointing any-more out.

Not long after that the rest of the invited girls turned up. Lily, Diane Diggory and Claire Goyle, and the intimidate night of five girls having fun became.

"What a great idea Penelope." Lily stretched out. "I could use some breathing room."

"Oh please." Diane immideatly started. "Unload on us!" she grinned.

Lily lifted an eyebrow.

"Severus!" Diane told. "Come on! He is about the most interesting thing in school, and that's saying something, this is Hogwarts!" she stated.

"arh, he's not that interesting." Lily shrugged.. Only to receive everyone's stares that told quite the opposite.

Both of Lily's eyebrows were raised as the other four girls kept looking expecting at her. "I don't know, he's just Sev." She told honestly.

"Ye can do better than tha!" Lieve exclaimed, obviously as interested as the rest.

Even Penelope was holding back her breath, itching to be told.

"Well.. I've known him since I was nine." Lily told.

Penelope gaped. "Really?" she asked. "I didn't know that."

"Sure, we were best friends even before coming to Hogwarts." Lily told.

"Wait, aren't you a muggleborn?" Diane asked.

"Yeas, Sev grew up in a muggle neighbourhood." Lily acknowledged.

Both Claires eyebrow flew up. "You don't say, how did he learn all that stuff then?"

"Sev always loved to study, you know he constantly writes notes everywhere, in his books, on parchments, when he was younger even on napkins while we ate." Lily chuckled. "And he just swallows his books, can them word for word about an hours after having gotten them."

"He should have been a Rawenclaw!" Lieve exclaimed.

"Certainly not!" Penelope argued. "He's a Slytherin all right!"

"I vouch for that." Diane and Claire complied.

Lily rolled her eyes. "If he was in Rawenclaw he would just be wasted away in books, there would be nothing left of him after end of school."

"Tha' makes a strange sort so sense." Lieve nodded thoughtfully. "Books aint everything as they say."

"Hey, your not supposed to say that as a Rawenclaw." Diane nudged friendly at her.

"Actually I'm not all tha' good with books." Lieve admitted. "I prefer practical lessons and exams!"

"huh." Penelope lifted an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose ones house doesn't tell that much about a person after all."

Lieve nodded. "I afterall ye'r all Slytherins and good blokes."

Three heads turned towards.

"Oh!" Lieve clasped her hand towards her mouth. "SOR'Y!" she exclaimed. "I dinnae mean! It's just when people talk Slytherin they tend to.. erh, my dorm mates they erh.. nay, What I mean to say is."

Diane let out a big laughter and slammed Lieve on the back. "It's all right, I think I know where you're coming from."

As Lieve had finally bounced back in positions she breathed relieved.

"Sev used to hate Gryfindors to." Lily let them in. "I think it takes a bit maturity to overcome houses after all."

"I knew it." Penelope sighed defeated. "Reg to, but fortunately people can change."

"they most certainly can." Lily smiled.

"So." Diane leaned back. "How great a kisser is Severus really?"

Lily blinked stunned.

* * *

><p>Severus hunched down as he sneezed behind his hand.<p>

"Gesundheit." Remus offered from where he was sitting beside him in the library.

Severus merely frowned returning to his book upon the lunar cycles, and then let his hand slid over his notes of werewolf transformations, furrowing his brows.

"Hey Severus look at this." Remus offered him his book on Herbelogy, where he was currently going through plants which were affected on the moon, he pointed at a specific white plant. "This plant, that Mariphasa flower seems to contain a poison almost identical to what you found in my sample." He showed Severus. "And it only blooms at full-moon to."

Severus blinked and then accepted the book, he hate to admit but having Remus help actually did a difference, he himself would never have thought of going through a plant book concerning itself with plants that followed the moon cycle. "Your right." He had to agree as he read over the description, and then sighed deeply as he reached the lower description. "To bad it only exist in Tibet." He murmered.

"And even then it's only in the mountains." Remus sighed. "would have been interesting seeing a sample though."

"indeed." Severus's eyes lingered at the white weird looking flower on the photograph.

"Severus excuse me." Regulus approached their library table.

Severus looked up from his work.

"I was just wondering if you had seen Pen." Regulus told. "She seems to be missing."

"If I'm not mistaken she's with Lily somewhere." Severus told, returning to the book.

"I thought she was with Lieve." Remus answered. "Lieve was all about spending time with Penelope this morning, she was really looking forward to it."

"Then all three of them are together obviously." Severus answered without looking up.

Remus and Regulus exchanged looks.

"oh no." Regulus sighed taking himself to the head.

At that Severus looked up, looking puzzled at their reactions.

Remus smirked by Severus's obvious puzzlement. "never let women be alone with each other." He told Severus.

"Please, they are mature women, they can handle themselves." Severus answered.

"That's not the problem, they form alliances." Regulus told.

Remus sighed. "James knows more about these things than me, but it's doesn't bode to well for us."

Severus looked a little stunned at Remus.

"Next phoenix fighter meeting and they will have a whole thing going on between them we wont be able to figure." Regulus told honestly. "Best just not to think about it." He shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>AN; it's true, you should never ever leave women alone together, it's dangerous. <em>


End file.
